<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be with you from dusk till dawn by Lilo_Lolli_The_First</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715916">I'll be with you from dusk till dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_Lolli_The_First/pseuds/Lilo_Lolli_The_First'>Lilo_Lolli_The_First</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Traits, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Protective Pack, beast-men Nishinoya, fluid second gender, horny teenage Kinoshita and Narita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_Lolli_The_First/pseuds/Lilo_Lolli_The_First</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck,” Suga said when he saw the wolf. The animal looked at the human pack with hunger in its eyes. They heard a howling from behind them and Takeda felt the panic of his younger pack mates. So this was really their end. Not the cold, nor the exhaustion would kill them, but a pack of hungry wolfs</p><p>An "Omega" pack on the run, stumbling through the forest, searching for a place to stay. Will they make it out alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, here some notes before reading! </p><p>Warning: There will be some topics (past rape, prostitution, emotional neglect . . . ) that might trigger! Most of it will be in the past and there will be lot's of support and comforting but still! Read with caution.</p><p>This is an "Omega Verse" fanfic but it's not always the focus of the story, so the characters will not always behave like "typical" Omegas/Alphas.<br/>But there will be bonding (biting on neck of partner) and eventually mpreg.<br/>Heat/rut will not be as relevant as in other Omega Verse fanfics, or they won't be as potent (I have to think how to put them into the story jet, because I am planning to have mpreg, but I don't necessarily want my characters to struggle with heat/rut every few months . . .)<br/>Fluid second gender: The people in this story have a fluid second gender, which means they can be dominant Alphas or Omegas or more in the middle (something like a Beta). Just imagine it as a slide with the two poles Alpha and Omega at each.<br/>Bonding: both parties have to bite each other to form a bond. If a bond is not complete, it will fade over time. Bonding can only happen between an Omega and Alpha. Bonding induces a heat/rut to increase the probability of offspring. </p><p>Beast/Animal characteristics<br/>There are characters in this story that are "beasts" which means they can turn themselves into animals. Beast people often have more potent heats/ruts or other Alpha/Omega characteristics. </p><p>Hope that was all, if you don't understand anything, leave a comment ;)<br/>(also if I'm missing tags)</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeda was breathing heavily and tried to move on. His shoes were soaked and he was freezing, but he knew, that he had to move on. If he gave up, it would not only be his end, but the end of his pack as well. The snow under his feet made it hard to walk and he did not know where he and his pack were.<br/>
The forest swallowed a great part of the fading light of the day. There was no way they could fallow, only trees and snow-covered ground. </p><p>We are going to die here, Takeda thought and the realization took the last energy he had left. Without a word, he fell to his knees. Sugawara was right next to him only a second later. His gentle brown eyes were full of worry. </p><p>“Takeda, are you ok?” he asked the older Omega. Takeda tried to answer, but he couldn’t.<br/>
Instead he looked at his pack, which stood right behind Sugawara, looking tired and worn out. Asahi, the only Alpha of the group had a blonde girl on his back. Yachis condition seemed to have worsened, here eyes were closed and Takeda could see the sweat on her face. She was not only fighting the cold and exhaustion but also a fever, that needed treatment. Next to Asahi was Shimizu, she also looked tiered and when their eyes met, she tried to hide her coughing. Her skin was pale a strong contrast with her dark hair. </p><p>“I . . . I can’t protect you,” Takeda said, now looking at Yamaguchi, who had wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep himself warm. </p><p>“That’s not true,” Sugawara answered and the others nodded. </p><p>“We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you!” Suga insisted. That was true, Takeda had brought them here with the hope to find a better place to live for all of them. Better than that place. Everywhere was better than there. </p><p>For a split second Takeda was back in the room under a heavy panting Alpha, that penetrated him, that bit him. The bond mark hurt, telling him to go back to his Alpha, to complete the bond. Takeda would rather die than go back. He whished the mark would stop hurting, stop remembering him.</p><p>For a split second the store he had worked at was on flames. And this time it was his heart that hurt. He had lost everything, he had lost HER, his only family. </p><p>“Takeda! Takeda-san!” someone shouted. Takeda felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him voiently. The voice calling him sounded familiar, pulling him out of his nightmares back to reality. The fog in Takedas brain cleared and he remembered where he was. Suga looked at him with concern and stopped shaking him, when he noticed, how Takedas eyes focused again. </p><p>“Sorry . . . I . . . I was lost in my nightmares,” Takeda confessed and wipped a tear from his cold cheek. </p><p>“Are you alright now?” Asahi asked and fidged nervously, moving from one foot to the other. </p><p>“Yeah . . . I am better now, thanks,” the lead Omega answered and rubbed the bite mark to stop it from hurting. The mark was red and ugly on the side of his neck, reminding him of his loss. Takeda had to keep fighting. He had to fight for HER, she would have wanted him to keep on fighting.  </p><p>Takeda managed to get on his feet with Sugawaras help. His packmate was right, giving up was not an option. Takeda took another deep breath of cold air and started to move on, his pack right behind him. They continued walking through the wood, nobody spoke, all to tired to really have a conversation. The oldest Omega looked at the sky, trying to figure out which direction they were heading. </p><p>The old man from the last town had told them, they should try their luck in the next village, after they had been rejected by the owner of a hostle, who told them, they were to filthy for his hostle. Takeda had been so happy, when the old man told him of a pub in the next village, that also rented rooms and was known to take in strangers and people in need. </p><p>The whole pack had been so happy, it sounded like the perfect place and they all were fine with walking some more but now they were lost in the woods.<br/>
They had to find a shelter for the night, Takeda thought and looked around. It didn’t have to be a cozy hostle, a stable or cabin did the job. It was getting darker and darker by the minute and the chances to find the village were decreasing as well. </p><p>There was a “crack” on his left side and he looked through the trees. His blood froze in his veins, when he saw two yellow eyes starring back at him. Sugawara also looked in the direction, squinting his eyes. </p><p>“Fuck,” Suga said when he saw the wolf. The animal looked at the human pack with hunger in its eyes. They heard a howling from behind them and Takeda felt the panic of his younger packmates. So this was really their end.<br/>
Not the cold, nor the exhaustion would kill them, but a pack of hungry wolfs. </p><p>“Run!” he shouted and they did. All of them knew that they could not outran a pack of wolves, but they also weren’t strong enough to fight back and giving up without trying was not an option. They stumbled through the woods, panting and trying not to think, what could happen.<br/>
Suddenly a big fallen tree blocked their escape route. The pack knew that they wouldn’t be able to go around it or clime over it in time – it was a dead end.<br/>
Asahi put Yachi down, right next to the big trunk, which hid her a little from the cold wind and then he grabbed one of the branches an tore it of. Sugawara understood immediately and also took one of the branches, which looked like a bat.<br/>
The wolves were closeing in, moving slow, because they knew, their prey couldn’t run any more. Shimizu, Yamaguchi and Takeda also took branches, to have at least some kind of weapon in their hands. The wolves growled and showed their teeth. </p><p>“Stay back,” Takeda commanded and positioned himself in front of his pack. He felt dizzy and tired, but he would not stand back and watch someone attack his pack. He was done losing people he cared about. His pheromones filled the cold clear air and his pack took a step back, feeling how determinded he was to keep them save, to sacrifice himself if nessecary. </p><p>The first wolf decided to attack and jumped him. Claws stretched his arms and he felt the wood hitting the animals body. The wolf and Takeda fell to the ground, and he hit his head. But the wolf was up again, trying to bite his neck. Asahi was faster and hid the head of the wolf with a loud “thonck”. The animal fell dead to the cold ground.<br/>
Asahi trembled and looked down at Takeda, relieved, that he was okay. Takeda tried to smile, feeling that he was losing consciousness, due to his head hitting the ground. He could feel a warm liquid near his cheek, which touched the frozen ground. No, I can’t pass out, I have to look after them, I have to protect them, Takeda thought and fought against the fog that threatened to could his mind again. </p><p>The next wolf decided to attack and tackled an unprepared Asahi down into the snow. Asahi managed to shove the snarling teeth of the wolf away from his face, but he struggled to get rid of the animal onto of him. Claws ripped through his worn out clothes and he felt pain, where the wolf scratched him. But he still managed to not get bitten. The other wolfes growled and looked ready to help their pack member. Takeda tried to get up, but it made his head pound and his vision blurry. </p><p>“Noooo!” Sugawara shouted sensing, that Asahi wouldn’t be able to hold of the wolf any longer. He wanted to help his friend, taking a step forward, when there suddenly was a hissing sound and an arrow pierced the neck of the wolf.<br/>
The dead wolf slumped down and buried Asahi under his weight. Suga was to shocked of what had happened to move. </p><p>The packmates looked up in surprise, seeing a group of horsemen approaching with a fast tempo. They were lucky, the pack of wolves seemed distracted as well and didn’t attack when their prey was occupied with the approach of the horsemen. </p><p>Takeda felt the nearing help, the stamping of approaching horse hooves made the ground shake a little. He exhaled relieved, everything would be okay, there was help nearing. His sight became more and more blurry and then he lost his consciousness completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help is on the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi sighed, when Nishinoya and Tanaka decided to go out. </p>
<p>“It’s the moon,” Tanaka said, winking at Noya, that grinned and also declared it was because of the moon phase. Daichi didn’t argue with them and tagged along, because he knew how easily those two got into trouble. Even Tsukishima tagged along, because he didn't want to stay with the horny couple behind. </p>
<p>Little did the boys knew what they would encounter in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Guys, </p>
<p>I actually wanted to post a new chapter each week . . . well that's not gonna happen because I rather read fanfics and watch Haikyuu texts on YouTube instead of writing and creating my own fanfic . . . sorry! </p>
<p>If there is someone who wants to beta-read my fanfic, leave a comment ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi sighed, when Nishinoya and Tanaka decided to go out. It was cold and the sun was already setting, but Noya said, he needed fresh air and had to move. </p>
<p>“It’s the moon,” Tanaka said, winking at Noya, that grinned and also declared it was because of the moon phase. Daichi didn’t argue with them and tagged along, because he knew how easily those two got into trouble. Sometimes Daichi felt like a baby sitter and not like a young knight-apprentice. He scratched his neck and looked at the snow, winter was just around the corner and he hoped, that Ukai wouldn’t make them run their morning laps outside when the ground was covered in snow and over frozen. The boys saddled their horses in a routine way. </p>
<p>“Have fun,” Narita said, waving with one hand, while his other was wrapped around his boyfriends waist. Kinoshita leaned into his boyfriend, also waving as Daichi got on his horse. That was another good reason to go with Tanaka and Noya. There was nothing more disgusting and annoying than watching Kinoshita and Narita being lovely-dovely or worse – horny. <br/>They were both younger than Daichi but he was pretty sure, that their sexual experience surpassed all of the other boys – even if Tanaka and Nishinoya would never admit it. There were so many occasions Daichi had found the two boys making out but instead of fixing their behaviour, Narita only apologized for being caught and Kinoshita told Daichi, they would lock the door next time. But locking the door did not prevent Daichi from hearing them moan. At least he wasn’t the only one that was annoyed with the couple. All the other boys suffered with him until Ukai had told Narita and Kinoshita to stop fucking each other when he was around. It helped a little. During the last summer both boys 'vanished' in the evenings and no one knew where they were. Late at night they would come back, hair and clothes covered in mud and leaves. Tanaka and Noya had a bet going, where the two lovebirds went and Kinoshita told them, they went into the forest. After that all the other residents didn’t go into the forest when the two boys were missing. No one wanted to walk in on them, if it was avoidable. But summer was over and now Narita and Kinoshita had to find other places to do the deed. </p>
<p>“Wait for me,” a monotone voice said, and a tall blond boy came out of the stable, following him was a white mare. </p>
<p>“You’re also coming?” Daichi asked the younger boy while Noya and Tanaka cheered. </p>
<p>“The more the merrier!” Noya shouted. </p>
<p>“So true, Bro,” Tanaka replied. Both of them were already on their horses, ready to go. </p>
<p>“Those two idiots are the smaller evil,” Tsukishima grumbled and gave Narita and Kinoshita a death glare. They didn’t notice, because they already started to make out, leaning in the frame of the front door. Tsukishima hated being around the couple the most, he even told them, he found it disgusting but the older boys just laughed at him. Daichi had to admit, that he admired Tsukishimas analytic mind sometimes, because he was the one, that proposed an idea how to handle the needs of the young couple during winter. The agreement with the couple was, that they would communicate with the others where and when they needed some privacy so that no one would be disturbed. It didn’t work perfectly but Narita and Kinoshita often used days like today, to have their alone time. </p>
<p>“Yeah . . .” Daichi replied and got a little red. With Ukai gone and Noya’s wish to go out, the house was almost empty. It was a chance that didn’t come very often and so they sized it. Tsukishima, whose room was the furthest from the couple could have stayed, but he rather be far far away from them.   <br/>“Let’s go!” Noya shouted and his fox-coloured mare started to trot away from the house. <br/>The boys rode towards the forest, the hooves of the horses made little sound in the snow and the early evening hours were calming. Noya had decided they should hunt and Daichi was to tired to complain. They all had their bows with them, but Noya was the best at shooting. </p>
<p>“Totally not fair, you have so many advantages being a halve beast,” Tanaka protested. He and Noya sometimes had shooting contests and other competitions, they were always friendly but Tanaka would always say, Noya won because he was a halve beast. </p>
<p>“It’s not a competition, and you know that I can’t really control my beast side, so I can’t use my abilities just as I like,” Nishinoya replied and shrugged. Daichi was glad, that Noya decided to just ignore the remark and not start an argument. Both of them argued a little more, riding deeper into the forest. Tanakas and Noyas competitions and arguments were really tiring for everyone who had to watch or tried to stop them. But their pranks and the trouble they both caused without really trying was even worse. Daichi preferred the PDA Narita and Kinoshita displayed over Tanaka and Noya in their crazy moods and he wasn’t the only one. Normally he would interfere in the argument, but today he didn’t care. The wind was icy and the light faded with every passing second. The trees had lost almost all leaves, only a few had brown leaves left, that rustled in the wind. Daichi knew that it would get colder and darker as winter manifested.  </p>
<p>“You know, if you keep up that noise, all the prey will flee and there will be not even a rabbit left to hunt,” Tsukishima said dryly after some minutes of shouting and that immediately stopped Noya and Tanaka from arguing. Tanaka mumbled something like ‘killjoy’ and glared at the tall blonde. </p>
<p>The four boys rode in silence, trying to see anything in the darkening forest. Daichi was just about to open his mouth and suggest, that they should return to the mansion, when Noyas beast ears popped out and his eyes dilated, it looked like they almost glowed in the dark. The other boys looked at him with worry. They all had little experience with beast-men, especially Tsukishima, because he was the youngest member that joined the mansion. Noya stopped his horse and the others did the same. His caramel coloured eyes shone now like amber and his wolf ears twitched. </p>
<p>“What’s up, br-”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Noya interrupted and sniffed. He focused on something, that the others couldn’t see or hear. Tsukishima squinted his eyes but it did not help him to see what Noya saw.  </p>
<p>“There are wolves on the hunt,” Noya explained and sniffed again, his face suddenly going pale. </p>
<p>“And humans.” <br/>Without another word he pressed his legs into the sides of his fox-coloured horse and rode where the smell came from. Everyone was confused. What was happening? The information took a second before Daichis brain had processed it.</p>
<p>“What?” Tanaka asked a little dumbfounded, when Noya left them behind but Daichi understood now what was happening and was alarmed. </p>
<p>“We need to follow him, there is a pack of wolves that’s attacking humans, we need to help” he shouted. His feet pressed into his horses sides and he followed Noya, who was already ahead. Tanaka and Tsukishima were right behind him. Daichi was glad, that they closed the distance to Noya only a little later.<br/>The horses were galloping through the woods, none of the boys knew where exactly they were going, expected Noya. He had taken his bow from his back, while still riding his horse with high speed. They heard wolves growl in the distance and than Daichi saw the group of humans surrounded by them next to a fallen tree, blocking the way. So they were not to late to stop the attack. One of the wolfs jumped at one of the persons and brought him down.  </p>
<p>“Noooo!” a angry and scared voice shouted. In the exact same moment Noya aimed his arrow and shot. Daichi was impressed how Noya was able to hit the target while still riding. They got closer to the group. Noya already had the next arrow in his hand and shot another wolf right into the heart. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tanaka exclaimed now, that they were near enough to clearly see the people who got attacked by the wolves. Two were men on the ground, one was now buried under the wolf that Noya shot first, the other was not moving but he was bleeding from his head. Another smaller figure was lying curled up next to the trunk of the fallen tree, Daichi assumed it was a girl but he was not sure. The rest of the group was standing, holding branches like weapons. All of them looked scared and tired. Daichi had so many questions, who were those people? Why were they in the woods? Where were they going? What exactly was going on?</p>
<p>The wolves growled and were pacing around the group, unsure if they should attack or retreat. Without hesitating Tanaka slowed his horse, when he reached the fallen tree and jumped down, Daichi and Tsukishima did the same, building a line between the wolves and their prey. The horses were nervous but they trusted their riders and did not flee from the wolf pack. Daichi took his bow and drew an arrow from his quiver. He wished he had his sword with him, because he preferred the sword over bow and arrow, but he hadn’t expected to get into this situation. Daichi took a stance, Tsukishima and Tanaka following in suite. Noya was still on his horse, another arrow ready to kill which ever wolf made a wrong move. He was growling at them, his inner beast wide awake. His carnassial showed when he bared his teeth. That seemed to scare the wolves, because after a minute of tension where neither party moved, the wolves started to whimper and withdrew. The group watched as the large animals moved agile through the trees and vanished in the distance.<br/>Daichi felt how the tension left his body and he took a deep breath. He put his weapon away. That was not what he had expected when he agreed to leave the house with the others. </p>
<p>“Takeda!” a soft and worried voice cried out behind him and he turned around. It was now really dark and he couldn’t really see the strangers but the voice sounded male and young. Uncertain what to do, Daichi stood there and saw how one of the strangers went to the bleeding man. Daichi knew he had to lead the others, he was the oldest but he didn’t want to scare the strangers. <br/>Next to him, Tsukishima got a torch from his saddlebag and lighted it. The fire brightened the area around the fallen tree with a warm light. Scared and tired eyes looked at the tall blonde and the two groups inspected each other, wary if one would turn out to be a threat. A moment no one moved, then Tanaka broke the silence and lit his torch as well. <br/>“We came to help, we mean no harm,” he said.</p>
<p>Daichi let his eyes glide over everyone to asses what had to be done, he knew the strangers would need help and shelter. <br/>A silver-haired boy kneeled next to an unconscious man with dark hair and broken glasses. Next to him, freeing himself from the dead body of the wolf Noya had killed, was a bearded man, with long brown hair, that partly had slipped out of his rubber. There were three more persons, one boy, with dark greenish hair and two girls, one coughing, the other laying next to the trunk of the tree, not moving, expect for her shivering. <br/>Daichi had to swallow hard, after looking at each of the strangers. The whole group had dirty clothes, with holes, and dark rings under their eyes. They looked more dead than alive. </p>
<p>“That was close,” Tanaka said, scratching his neck looking into the dark forest, where the wolves had disappeared into. </p>
<p>“Mhm,” made the silver-haired looking up at his saviours. Hazelnut-brown eyes connected with Daichis for a second and than looked up at Tanaka, Tsukishima and Noya. Daichis heard stumbled for no good reason and he felt how his cheeks got warmer. </p>
<p>“You . . you saved us,” the silver-haired said, kind of surprised. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Daichi responded and felt embarrassed for no reason. The silver-haired boy had a mole under his eye and even though he was dirty and looked tired, Daichi also saw how beautiful he was. Get your things together, now is not the time to fawn over a stranger, he scolded himself.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing out here so late?” Tsukishima asked and glanced through his glasses. </p>
<p>“We were searching for shelter,” the bearded one answered and walked over to the blond girl. </p>
<p>“This late?” Noya asked in disbelieve, now back to his usual self, his wolf ears and the animalistic glow in his eyes gone. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we . . . we couldn’t stay in a pub so we hoped we could sleep somewhere else,” the thin boy with the dark green hair replied and steadied the girl with black hair. She was coughing again and they both staggered a bit. </p>
<p>“We should move on, Takeda needs rest, he is still unconscious,” the silver one said, trying to pull the black haired man up. Daichi moved out of reflex, grabbing the other arm of the unconscious man. It was clear that the strangers needed help, if they wanted to get out of the woods. </p>
<p>“Where do you plan to go? The next village is several hours away and you are hurt and tired,” Daichi said and looked curious into the other boys face. The silver-haired pressed his lips together into a hard line, tears starting to fill his eyes. Okay, that was not what Daichi had intended, he didn’t mean to make him cry, it was just a question. His mouth opened as he tried to find words of comfort but Tanaka beat him to it. </p>
<p>“You could crash at our place,” he shouted and all heads turned his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out of the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asahi felt a little uncomfortable from the intense stare directed at him and shifted a sleeping Yachi on his back.</p>
<p>“Is that your sister or . . . your daughter?” the smaller boy with spiky dark hair next to him asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Ehhm . . . neither,” Asahi responded and got a little red. <br/>“None of us are related by blood,” he explained and looked down at the white snow-covered ground.</p>
<p>“But your a pack, right?” the smaller boy wanted to know and stopped Asahis dark thoughts. </p>
<p>After they survived the wolf attack Takedas pack leaves the forest with their saviours and get to know them a little.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t really believe what had happened. Asahi had been so sure to get killed by the wolves and now he was walking next to his saviour towards a shelter – at least for one night. The snow crunched under his shoes and he felt how tried he was but at the same time wide awake, with Adrenalin still cursing through his system. <br/>Light brown eyes looked up to him from time to time. Asahi felt a little uncomfortable from the intense stare directed at him and shifted a sleeping Yachi on his back. It was like he was pray and the smaller boy next to him was just waiting for the right moment to attack. You are just scared an tired right now, that’s why you are so conscious of him, Asahi tried to tell himself but it didn’t help, he was still nervous. <br/>He tried to distract himself and focused on his own body, which was a mistake. He could feel the dull burning pain from the wound on his arm, where the wolf had scratched him, the icy cold that crept through his clothes and bit his feet and legs and he could feel that Yachis fever had worsened. She was a burning bundle on his back, radiating heat. Asahi hopped that their saviours would have some medicine that they could spare for her. </p>
<p>“Is that your sister or . . . your daughter?” the smaller boy with spiky dark hair next to him asked curiously. His eyes were big and innocent and he tilted his head slightly which looked cute. </p>
<p>“Ehhm . . . neither,” Asahi responded and got a little red. Did he really look that old? <br/>“None of us are related by blood,” he explained and looked down at the white snow-covered ground. It made him sad to admit that this was not his family, that he just met them by chance and could always lose them. He wished Takeda, Suga, Yachi, Shimizu and Yamaguchi were connected to him by blood or some other strong bond, instead of those people, that he had called family without ever being one.</p>
<p>“But your a pack, right?” the smaller boy wanted to know and stopped Asahis dark thoughts. After a moment of considering what the younger boy had said he nodded and looked at him. He should probably thank him but he was kind of embarrassed. Thank him for saving them – saving him from the wolves. They were silent for some minutes until Asahi found enough courage to speak.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you for saving us,” he whispered and smiled at his saviour. The smaller ones eyes widened and a grin filled his whole face. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome -. . . ehm,” he looked at Asahi again with curious eyes and a tilted head. It was super cute, Asahi thought but he tried to shove that thought away. </p>
<p>“Azumane Asahi and that on my back is Yachi Hitoka,” Asahi introduced Yachi and himself. Yachi mumbled something in her halve conscious state that neither of the boys understood. </p>
<p>“I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but everyone calls me Noya,” Noya almost shouted and proudly pointed with his thumb at his chest. Both smiled at each other. Noya was full of energy and that impressed Asahi. He knew that Noya was a brave and loyal person even though they only just met. The tall boy with the man-bun was a little envious. He wished he could be as fearless as Noya. Asahis eyes wandered from Noya to his horse which carried the bodies of three dead wolves. </p>
<p>“You’re really good with your bow and arrow,” he complimented the younger one, who grinned proudly. Noya patted his fox-coloured mare affectionately.</p>
<p>“Thanks, that’s my speciality but it works best, when I am in beast mode,” he admitted and looked at a surprised Asahi. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Asahi didn’t know what else to respond. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m a half beast so I can’t really control my animalistic characteristics but when I’m in beast mode I am really focused and have heightened senses,” Noya explained and Asahi nodded, even though he did not really understand the whole beast thing. Noya was the first beast person he had ever met in his life. Sure he had heard stories of beast people living in the high mountains or deep forests. Stories about wild and noble worriers, about descendants of gods and guardians of old secrets, but the era of the beast men was ending and now there were only little left. <br/>Asahis parents had told him, that only great worriers were blessed with the encounter of a beast person. As a child Asahi believed them, he believed them everything but now he wasn’t so sure, if a meeting with a beast men was something special in general. His meeting with Noya had been special but not necessarily because of Nishinoya being a halve beast. But on the other hand, if Noyas beast hadn’t awakened, they wouldn’t have met or only after it was to late to save anyone. Asahi was overwhelmed with his own thoughts. He wasn’t a great worrier but he still met Noya, had this something to do with his birth prophecy? Asahi was pulled out of his thoughts by Noya that told him how the others and him had found the group and Asahi was grateful for the distraction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to Noya and Asahi walked Tanaka. He almost tripped over a root because his eyes were glued to the girl on the back of his horse. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The boy had the feeling a princess in disguise was sitting on the horse, because the black-haired beauty was sitting straight and looked noble. Tanaka had tried to talk to her, but she was rather cold or maybe shy and only answered in short sentences. But she had told him her name, when he had asked and he found her name fitted herself perfectly. There was no denying it, Tanaka was head over heels in love with the girl. He silently thanked the gods, that Noya had suggested going out, that his beast had sensed the danger, that he had killed the wolves before someone could get hurt. The bald boy only regretted that he had been no help at all. He wished he could have been a hero like Noya to impress the girl. He had to show her, that he was reliable too, that he could be as brave as Noya. </p>
<p>“Shimizu-san, you don’t have to worry about anything any more. I am here and I’ll protect you,” Tanaka almost shouted, Shimizu didn’t answer but started coughing again. A little panicked Tanaka searched for his water bottle in his saddlebag, happy that he had listened to Daichi when he had ordered him and Noya to take water with them. <br/>“Here,” he offered the bottle to the female and she took it with a shy smile. Tanaka almost melted, she was just too perfect. Even the dark circles under her eyes could not hide how beautiful she was. Her dark hair was greasy and the glasses on her nose were a little outdated but she still was pretty. Tanaka decided to tell Shimizu everything about himself and his pack, to distract her from the cold and put her to ease. He wasn’t sure if it was working, because the beauty still did not respond much but she also didn’t complain. First he told her about himself and his family that lived in the next village before he started to talk about his new resident and it’s inhabitants. </p>
<p>“You’ll love the mansion. The rooms are all cosy and warm and if your hungry we can cook you something. There is also a big bathroom where you can clean yourself and relax. I think we also have some medicine for your coughing . . . ” Tanaka paused and looked at Shimizu again. She nodded and he was continuing, hoping that she wasn’t bored by his rambling. It was really dark now and Tanaka hoped they would get home soon, the wind was cutting through the clothes and they didn’t bring any blankets that they could share with the sick and worn out strangers. </p>
<p>“My mother used to make hot milk with honey and sage when my sister, Nishinoya or I were sick as kids. It was the best medicine and helped sleep. My sister says it’s even better with a little bit of rum, but I am still a minor, so I am not allowed to drink. You would love my sister, she is fun but she can also be a pain in the ass . . .”</p>
<p>They finally were out of the forest and Tanaka stretched out his arm. <br/>“Look over there, where you can see the lights in the dark is our home,” he said and pointed into the darkness. There were really lights in the distance and Shimizu relaxed a little now that she could see the destination of their journey. </p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me ride your horse,” she said and coughed again. Even if the boy seemed noisy, he was good at lifting the mood and distracting others from their worries. Shimizu had forgotten how tired she was or how hopeless she had felt. Now she was even a little excited about the coming night and the home Tanaka had talked about. She was grateful that he and his friends had invited her pack to sleep at their place instead of searching for an inn to stay. </p>
<p>“No-no problem,” the boy replied red as a tomato. Shimizu had praised him, had talked to him. It was a miracle. And for the rest of the way Tanaka didn’t utter a word, being love-struck and still thinking of the praise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga was so relieved that he almost ignored the boy next to him for the whole time. They were outside of the forest when he relaxed a little. The boy who let Shimizu ride his horse had pointed at lights in the dark night not too far away and said, that it those were from the mansion, they lived in. Sugawara felt a stone fall off his heart and sighed loudly, finally they would be able to rest. The boy next to him cleared his throat and their eyes met. </p>
<p>“Sooo, what’s your name?” the boy asked and Sugawara had to chuckle. He had not expected this question. Suga held the torch in front of himself to light the way for the both of them, his breath hung in the air like a little cloud. </p>
<p>“I am Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. How about you? What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Sawamura Daichi, but call me Daichi,” Daichi answered and smiled a little. It was a warm smile and Suga couldn’t help himself and trust the other boy. Even after everything he had experienced he still felt safe and comfortable in the group of boys that had rescued him and his pack. Daichi was leading his black stallion at it’s reins. On the back of his horse lay the still unconscious man. They had secured him with a rope, so that he wouldn’t fall down. The black stallion was well-behaved as if he knew that he carried fragile goods – better said a wounded human.</p>
<p>“Is he your pack leader? I noticed that you are really worried about him,” Daichi said and gave the man on his horse a short worried look. Suga nodded and started to talk. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Takeda-san is our pack leader, he took us all in, when we had nowhere to go. I . . . I wouldn’t know what to do, if . . .  if he . . .” Suddenly Suga was scared of what might happen and felt his eyes fill with tears. He was so afraid, that Takeda could die. What would become of them? It was like a infection, that took over his whole brain. What if?, he asked himself. What if Takeda died? What if something bad happened and he wasn’t prepared? What if their saviours lied to them and they were walking into a trap? What if . . . ?<br/>He wasn’t sure if they should trust their saviours so easily. Sure, they had saved them from certain death but Suga knew just how cruel people could be, how easily they would break their word and betray you. He was scared, but he tried not to show it, because with Takeda knocked out, he was responsible for the pack, he was in charge. It really was like a virus, only a few seconds before Sugawara had felt safe and comfortable with Daichi and his friends and now he had the feeling they tried to trick him, to lead him on. <br/>Maybe his thoughts showed on his face, because Daichi looked at him with concern. He tried to clam Sugawara down: “Don’t worry, we’re almost there. You are safe with us and we will do our best to help your pack leader.” <br/>Suga exhaled and smiled weakly. He had to forget about all the bad encounters he had had. Daichi was different, he was sure. The whole Alpha pack had proven themselves ready to help and Suga decided to trust them for the time being, he didn’t really have a choice. </p>
<p>He looked around to his other pack members. Shimizu was coughing again, the boy next to her was finally quiet but the look he gave her made Suga nervous. It was the look of a love-struck fool, ready to do everything just to get her attention and look good. Suga hoped the boy wouldn’t molest Shimizu. Next to them was Asahi and the short one, that had killed the wolves. They seemed to get along and that calmed Sugas mind a little. <br/>Behind Daichi and him was Yamaguchi. He had been walking next to a tall blonde with glasses. But when he stumbled for the third time, the blonde had clicked his tongue and commanded he should finally take his offer and ride the horse. Yamaguchi gave in and was now sitting on the horseback, uncomfortable and a little scared. The blonde walked next to him, holding the reins and not saying a word. </p>
<p>They arrived at the house and Daichi was just about to open his mouth to give orders to Tanaka, Noya and Tsukishima, when the door flew open an a very very angry man stepped outside. Ready to shout at the boys and lecture them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah! And another chapter. I decided to post as much as possible now, because I don't know if I have time to write new chapters during Christmas and New Year. </p>
<p>Maybe some of you noticed, but I name the chapters after songs (the title of the fanfic as well), because - why not? Not sure if I will keep doing it. The song doesn't have to fit the content of the chapter . . .<br/>Title: Dusk till Dawn (ZAYN ft. Sia)<br/>Okay, the first chapter doesn't apply because I was thinking of "Run boy run" (Woodkid) but didn't want to name it like that. There are songs called "On the run" (for example by Pink Floyd) but I don't know them.<br/>Second song/chapter "Help is on the way" (Rise Against)<br/>Third song/chapter "Out of the woods" (Taylor Swift) </p>
<p>Any song suggestions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Where have you been, I -” he shouted and stopped mid sentence, realizing there were others with his pupils. </p>
<p>Ukai also noticed that he had scared the strangers, because they starred at him with wide shocked eyes. Ukai swallowed hard. Okay, he hadn’t expected that Daichi and the others would bring home a group of exhausted strangers. But now they were here and he had to deal with them.<br/>All his anger was gone immediately, when he looked at the miserable people next to his boys. Only the torches gave a flickering light that ghosted over the tired forms of the newcomers. </p>
<p>Oh boy, what was he supposed to do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where have you been, I -” he shouted and stopped mid sentence, realizing there were others with his pupils.<br/>
Next to Daichi stood a silver-haired boy, that held a torch and on Daichis black stallion was another person, unconscious. Tanaka and Tsukishima also had persons on their horses. On Tanakas horse sat a black-haired girl with glasses and a mole on the left side of her chin under her lips, she tried to cover her coughing. Tsukishima had renounced his privilege to ride a horse for a freckled boy with dark greenish hair. Ukai was bewildered, Tsukishima didn’t really show sympathy to others or shared what was his. Nishinoya was the only one that didn’t have a person on his horse’s back, his horse was carrying the dead bodies of three wolves. Next to Noya stood a tall bearded man, with a blond girl on his back. </p>
<p>Ukai also noticed that he had scared the strangers, because they starred at him with wide shocked eyes and a submissive posture, slightly trembling. Ukai swallowed hard. Okay, he hadn’t expected that Daichi and the others would bring home a group of exhausted strangers. But now they were here and he had to deal with them.<br/>
All his anger was gone immediately, when he looked at the miserable people next to his boys. Only the torches gave a flickering light that ghosted over the tired forms of the newcomers. Oh boy, what was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>Ennoshita came from inside, wearing an apron, curious why Ukai was not shouting and punishing the others. He and Narita were cooking dinner, when he heard the others return. He looked around Ukai to see, what had happened.</p>
<p>“Oh,” the black haired huffed in surprise. For a moment no one said anything, all to nervous or to confused. Noya was the first to speak.<br/>
“They were attacked by wolves,” he said and pointing at the dead bodies on his horseback. Ukai nodded, okay that explained some of the injuries and maybe also the scared faces. </p>
<p>“And they need a shelter for the night,” Tanaka added. Ukai wasn’t sure, what he should say and do. He was totally unprepared for a situation like this. Did they even have enough rooms to host a group of injured people? Ukai wasn’t good with scared and sick people, he already struggled with looking after his pack, how was he supposed to look after more people? The bad cough of the girl on Tanakas horse made him come back to reality. </p>
<p>“Get them inside,” he ordered. It was dark and cold outside and he knew he couldn't bring himself to send the strangers away. He was quit sure, that they weren’t even able to leave, even if they wanted. The boys followed his order imminently. Tanaka helped the girl down form his horse, which proved difficult because one of his hands was occupied by a burning torch.</p>
<p>“Ennoshita, get Kinoshita and Narita to help,” Ukai instructed the boy next to him, before he stepped outside to help Daichi. His oldest apprentice stood next to his black stallion and tried to assist the silver-haired boy to get the unconscious man down from his horse. The silver-haired boy had given him the torch to have both hands to get the unconscious man down from the horse, but he was to weak to lift the dark-haired man out of the saddle and Daichi couldn't really help with the burning torch in his hand. </p>
<p>“Step aside boy,” the lead Alpha said and nudged the silver head to take a step to the side. The boy hesitated and Ukai felt, that he was not happy with the situation.<br/>
“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him,” Ukai reassured him and grabbed the arm of the unconscious man. Something felt wrong about him, Ukais instincts told him to put distance between him and the stranger, but he ignored his instincts. Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita came out of the door. Ennoshita took the torch out of Daichis hand and grabbed the reins to bring his horse into the stable. Kinoshita did the same with Tanaka while Narita took Tsukishimas white mare. Nishinoya already headed for the stable, leaving a confused bearded Alpha behind. </p>
<p>“You can lecture us later,” Daichi whispered to Ukai with his head hanging in submission. The older male simply nodded, not feeling like lecturing anybody any more. He took the unconscious man into his arms an carried him to the house. Daichi, Tanaka and Tsukishima followed him with the slightly frightened strangers. </p>
<p>“I will bring him to my room, so he can rest,” Ukai said to Daichi, who entered the house right behind him and he felt the unease of the silver-haired boy. There was tension in the air and Ukai hated it, he felt uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe it was the silver-haired Omega, that didn’t stop observing each of his movements. Ukai went trough the hallway to his room.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he’s gonna be fine but he needs rest,” he assured the newcomers over his shoulders. Somehow he managed to open his bedroom door with the unconscious man still in his arms and entered the room. The silver-haired had followed him into his bedroom, the only bedroom on this floor. His room was dark, but he knew where his bed was and walked over to gently put the dark-haired man down. Ukai carefully put a blanket over the body of the man.  He felt better, now that the man was lying on his bed. The silver-haired boy imminently kneeled down next to the bed and stroked the head of the older Omega. Ukai smiled at the caring gesture.<br/>
When he turned around he noticed the group of strangers crowding his bedroom door. An defeated breath escaped his lungs. He hadn’t signed up for this. </p>
<p>“To the living room, all of you,” he ordered. The silver-haired Omega looked at him with pleading eyes. It was clear to see, that he didn’t want to leave his friend alone in the bedroom, but Ukai couldn't make an exception.<br/>
“All of you,” he repeated and shooed them out of the room. They still hesitated but then went to the living room. Tanaka led the way there, Daichi and the silver-haired boy were the last to follow. Ukai looked back at the man on his bed and decided he should give orders to his boys first before he looked after the Omega. Otherwise he would be interrupted every few minutes by someone asking him what to do. He left the unconscious man in his room and went to the living room. </p>
<p>There was a tense mood hanging in the air, the strangers seemed stressed and uncomfortable. Narita, Ennoshita, Nishinoya and Kinoshita entered the house and joined them. The strangers occupied the couch, the bearded man on one side, with the blond girl on his lap, the silver-haired boy on the other side. The black-haired girl and the freckled boy squeezed between them. Ukai didn’t understand how they managed it, the couch was usually full, when Noya and Tanaka or Kinoshita and Narita shared it but the five strangers managed to make it work. Ukais boys sat on the armchairs – Noya and Tanaka – or stood leaning against the wall – Tsukishima – or the door frame – Kinoshita and Narita. </p>
<p>“Sooo . . . ” Ukai tried not to sound to harsh or to scare anybody. All eyes were on him and it felt like all were holding their breath. The house owner thought for a second about what he wanted to say, what he had to say and how to phrase it, before he talked again.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who your are and why you were attacked by wolves, but I believe that’s something we can talk about in the morning.” He paused and looked at each of them. The strangers – or rather guests – nodded. </p>
<p>“I want you all to warm up and take a shower, eat something healthy and sleep. You can stay the night, so stop worrying. We will talk about everything in the morning, after you all had a good nights rest. You all seem very exhausted and sick,” he looked at the black haired girl, “and you need to calm down and recharge your energy. That’s why I will look after your unconscious friend.”<br/>
The silver-haired boy opened his mouth and Ukai knew he would want to protest but he didn’t let him. </p>
<p>“Understood?” the lead Alpha asked emphatically. "You don’t have to worry about him, he is save with me.” </p>
<p>The strangers nodded and relaxed a little while Ukai looked at each of them. He tried to get an overview of the situation, so he could give instructions to his pupil. There were two girls, the black one coughing and the blond had feverish eyes. The rest of the group were boys, the silver-haired, the one with greenish hair and freckles and the tall one with a beard and man-bun. The man-bun had a wound on his arm, that needed to be treated. They all looked really bad, exhausted, malnutritioned and tired.<br/>
Ukai sighed before he spoke again. That wasn’t how he had imagined his evening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been to the next town with Ennoshita, grocery shopping. They were on their way back to the mansion, where the other boys should have been, cleaning the house, but when Ennoshita and he came home, no one was there.<br/>
He had shouted for the boys to come down to help unloading the cart and putting the grocery away, he had got no response. After some minutes he had heard noises from upstairs and a little later Narita and Kinoshita appeared at the top of the stairs. </p>
<p>“You’re back,” Narita had said, red with embarrassment. There was a hickey on his neck and he wore his shirt backwards. Kinoshita looked like sex and they didn’t have to explain what they had been doing. Ukai got pissed, he wondered for the hundredth time, why he was looking after two horny teenagers – why he was looking after teenagers at all. Most of the time they made him go insane, like when Nishinoya and Tanaka fooled around or Tsukishima was in a bad mood and ‘tsked’ all the time. Right now was just another occasion where he got mad with his misbehaving, ungrateful apprentices.  </p>
<p>“Where is the rest?” he asked with anger in his voice. It was more of a growl than a spoken question. The vein on his forehead became visible and the two boys infront of him became nervous. </p>
<p>“Uhm . . . they wanted to take a ride,” Kinoshita confessed and looked at the floor, hoping Ukai wouldn’t be to angry with all of them. When Ukai was angry with them, he would make them do odd jobs or gave them tiring tasks or ordered them to run laps. None of the boys were into those punishments and so Kinoshita and Narita tried to avoid Ukais anger. </p>
<p>“Why am I even asking,” the grown man retorted and ruffled his bleached blond hair, before he made the two lovebirds unload the groceries. After they were done, he ordered Narita to help Ennoshita with dinner and Kinoshita had to prepare the bath. It was a slight punishment compared to how mad he was, but Ukai was waiting for the others to return so he could punish them all at once. The only exception was Ennoshita, he had been lucky this time.  </p>
<p>“You’ll all get punished later” he promised Narita and Kinoshita when they looked at each other with relief. The rest of the evening they tried not to piss him off even more. The sun had set and the last light faded. It was getting darker and darker and the boys still weren’t back. Ukai was restless, those boys were his responsibility and they still weren’t back. All of them knew they had to be home before it was dark and even if he was certain they knew how to defend themselves, he was still afraid they got in trouble.<br/>
Ukai was up and about to smoke, a habit that he had tried to refrain from, now that he had a house full of underaged pupil, but when he was stressed or angry he would smoke one or two cigarettes in secret. Right now he was both.</p>
<p>“Oh I think they are back,” Ennoshita said from the kitchen and wanted to get the door, but Ukai told him to stay where he was and finish cooking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now here he was, not able to act out his anger or punishing the boys, because he didn’t want to scare the strangers even more. He looked at his boys and decided they should take responsibility for their actions. It was not really a punishment but it would still help him to vent at least some of his anger. </p>
<p>“Listen up boys, I’ll punish you all tomorrow, but for now I want you to look after our . . . guests. Each of you has to look after one of them and share his room with them. This should not be a problem because you are more people than them. As you can see, they are exhausted and sick and I don’t want them to strain themselves even more, because they try to look after one another or something like that . . . You are responsible for their well-being and attend to their every need. I will look after the black haired man in my room. Understood?” </p>
<p>Ukai saw that the strangers didn’t feel comfortable with the idea and he was sure the silver-haired boy would speak up sooner or later, but Daichi beat him to it. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he said and looked at the other boys. Ukai had to admit that Daichi would become a good leader or commander one day. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” the other boys also responded and Ukai nodded. </p>
<p>“Any questions?” he asked and looked into every face. His pupil looked a little excited while the Omega group looked nervous, even scared. But nobody asked a question and that satisfied Ukai, he wasn’t in the mood to answer questions. He nodded and then left the living room and the boys.<br/>
He went to his room and finally looked after the patient on his bed. The man was still unconscious or maybe he was just sleeping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Coming Home by Diddy - Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who sleeps with whom?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi scratched the back of his head thinking of a good way to ensure everyone's well-being. Ukai had said they should share rooms, but which of the guests should sleep in which of the boys rooms. </p>
<p>“You really don’t have to look after us, we are old enough to -” Suga spoke with determination in his voice. </p>
<p>“Forget it,” Daichi interrupted immediately. “Ukai is right, you all look more dead than alive and there are no spare rooms where you could sleep as a pack.” </p>
<p>“Shimizu-san can sleep in my room!” Tanaka shouted right away and the black-haired girl jumped a little hearing her name. </p>
<p>But what about the others? A discussion breaks out, will the two groups find a solution that suits everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The living room was silent for a moment. Shimizu broke it with her coughing but no one spoke jet. Daichi scratched the back of his head thinking of a good way to ensure everyone's well-being. Ukai had said they should share rooms but which of the guests should sleep in which of the boys rooms. He would have loved to just grab Sugawara and leave the others to their fate, because he found the boy interesting and his instincts told him, to keep the silver-haired Omega close. Why did he have to be the oldest and responsible too? Daichi sighed loudly, his pack mates waited for him to make a decision. </p>
<p>“You really don’t have to look after us, we are old enough to -” Suga spoke with determination in his voice. He looked Daichi directly in the eyes and everyone knew, that both boys could be stubborn if they wanted to.</p>
<p>“Forget it,” Daichi interrupted immediately. “Ukai is right, you all look more dead than alive and there are no spare rooms where you could sleep as a pack.” Daichi counted the Omega pack and thought about his pack. Were there enough rooms? Suga and his friends were five people, six with their pack leader in Ukais room. The house had seven bedrooms upstairs, so there was enough room for everyone. </p>
<p>“We could sleep here,” Suga tried again and interrupted Daichis thoughts. The boy was afraid to split from his pack mates. On one hand he trusted his saviours but on the other hand he felt the most comfortable with his pack around him. He knew he would be more relaxed if he could look after Yachi himself, if he could snuggle with Yamaguchi. They could nest in the living room on the floor. </p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, there is not enough space and your bodies will hurt in the morning, trust me, I know what I’m talking about,” Tanaka chimed in. He and Noya had slept in the living room more than once and always had aching bones and stiff muscles the next morning. The couch and armchairs were comfortable, but not for sleeping. Besides, the Alpha didn’t want Ukai to be mad with them more than he already was. </p>
<p>“We should discuss who gets to sleep with whom and then you can take a bath, while we prepare dinner,” Daichi suggested. His eyes lay on Yachi which was half conscious in Asahis lap. Her eyes fluttered open from time to time and she looked around the room but Daichi could see just how tired she was. She would be helped most if she could sleep as soon as possible in a real bed. But right now the blond girl fought her exhaustion in favour of listening to the conversation. Suga looked at his pack and had to agree with Daichi. They all needed rest and rejecting the kind offer to be looked after, seemed rude. Suga gave up his resistance and tried to trust Daichi, he seemed capable in what he did and had some kind of authority over the other boys. </p>
<p>“Okay, I trust you to take good care of ALL of us,” he said and locked eyes with the other boy, Daichi nodded.</p>
<p>“Shimizu-san can sleep in my room!” Tanaka shouted right away and the black-haired girl jumped a little hearing her name. She looked at the bold Alpha that had kept her company on the way to the house. He seemed nice but she was not sure what his intentions were. It was obvious that he liked her and she didn’t really want to share a room with him alone. </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere *cough cough* without Hitoka,” she said, looking at the blonde girl, which rested in Asahis lap on the sofa. Yachi smiled weakly, her mind was way to dazed to really answer. Shimizu had promised Yachis mother to look after her, so she would not leave the girl alone, even if it made things difficult for their hosts.</p>
<p>“But, my bed is to small for three people,” Tanaka said, looking really sorry. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, annoyed by Tanakas dumb answer. He wished he could just leave but he knew, that the best way to get out of this situation without having to look after one of the guests was to keep silent and be invisible. Daichi frowned at Tanaka and opened his mouth to scold him, that he could not expect two girls to share a bed with him, but Ennoshita beat him to it.</p>
<p>“You can’t expect a young girl to sleep with a horny teenage-stranger like yourself! Don’t be dumb!” he scold. Tanaka crossed his arms and started pouting, which was a little out of character.<br/>
“But if the girls sleep together we can’t look together and I don’t think one of us wants to give them their bed and sleep on the ground, or am I wrong?” the baldy said and no one answered. Well that’s going well, Suga thought and wished he could just sleep in the living room without troubling the house residents more than they already did. They looked from one to the other, no one seemed to have a solution. </p>
<p>“We could take the mattress from my room to yours, the girls get the bed and we sleep on mattress on the floor and can look after them in the night, when they need anything,” Ennoshita proposed. Shimizu nodded in agreement and Tanaka was also fine with the suggestion. Suga relaxed a little and nodded, this way the girls would get the rest they needed without feeling lonely. </p>
<p>“Thanks Ennoshita,” Daichi said, pleased with the solution.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get you two into the bath and then to bed, I think the small one needs to go to bed real soon,” Ennoshita said. He stood up from the floor, where he had been sitting and went over to the couch. As if it was the most natural thing to do, Ennoshita picked Yachi up, out of Asahis lap, to carry her to the bath. Asahi had the impulse to stop him and offer to carry Yachi but got distracted by Noya. </p>
<p>“You can sleep in my bed. I think we can both fit in even though you are so big.” Noya leaned over to the bearded man and Asahi asked himself how the small boy managed not to fall from the armchair. Noyas eyes sparkled with excitement which made Asahi worry a little. Hopefully he would get some sleep, Nishinoya looked way to hyped and awake to get tired in the next few hours and Asahi was scared the boy would talk to him the whole night. </p>
<p>“But I can’t lend you clothes,” the small energy ball announced and looked around the room. Asahi blushed at that statement. He didn’t expect to borrow clothes. True, they were guests but Asahi didn’t want to be a burden. He tried to intervene but Noya was faster.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima, do you have some spare clothes?” he asked. The tall blonde clicked his tongue but nodded. He looked rather disinterested with what was going on. </p>
<p>“Great!” Noya cheered and smiled happily. Asahi smiled shyly at the small boy next to him, he was really grateful for his energetic, open, hospitable manner. It was as if Noya was the opposite of himself and Asahi admired him for it.</p>
<p>“Only two left,” Kinoshita grinned and leaned against his boyfriend. They both looked at Tsukishima with expectation in their eyes. The other boys followed their gaze and now everyone in the room was looking at Tsukishima. </p>
<p>“I don’t share my room,” Tsukishima said with determination and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He glared at Kinoshita and Narita for exposing him trying not to get involved in the whole discussion. Both Suga and Yamaguchi inhaled sharply. They both knew how lucky they were, that they could stay the night, that they were save, that no one would harm them but the rejection still hurt. The Omega pack moved closer together, seeking each others touch and giving each other comfort. The house residents felt bad as they witnessed how easily their guests grew restless and uncomfortable. Daichi got angry, he would have loved to punish Tsukishima but the tall blond was good at ignoring Daichi. </p>
<p>“But you have to, we don’t have another room,” Noya reminded him. If Tsukishima did not obey Ukai would be mad at all of them and an irritated and grumpy Ukai was no fun at all. Noya didn’t want to experience that and he was certain the others felt the same way. </p>
<p>“What about Naritas or Kinoshitas room?” Tsukishima retorted imminently. He loved sleeping alone. His room was on the third floor, far away from the others. [I know before I wrote his room was far from Naritas and Kinoshitas but I thought it would make more sense if on of the bedrooms is under the roof or in the attic.] He didn’t want to share his bed with a stranger, he never had to share his things with others.<br/>
Tanakas laughing voice startled the group and everyone turned to see why he was laughing. The laugh shook the boy so hard that he fell from the armchair. </p>
<p>“Bro, why are you laughing so hard?” Noya asked confused.  </p>
<p>“They both share a room and bed since they destroyed the bed in Naritas room, cause they fucked to hard,” Tanaka gasped and had a fit of laughter. Several people turned beet red hearing Tanakas explanation. Kinoshita tried to hide himself in his boyfriends chest, he was so embarrassed about the story and wished he could just disappear. He didn’t care, that his fellow apprentices knew about it but he was embarrassed that the guests heard the story – so much for a good first impression. Narita looked kind of proud of his accomplishment, the beds in the house were made out of solid wood and well crafted. They didn't just break easily, not even when Tanaka and Noya jumped on them. Asahi hid his face in his hands, he was not good with such stories and was prone to second hand embarrassment. Noya joined Tanaka on the floor laughing while Suga awkwardly coughed and tried not to look at any of the boys. Daichi facepalmed himself and asked himself again, why he had to keep up with a bunch of idiots. Tsukishima and Shimizu looked totally unfazed, almost unimpressed by the story. Yamaguchi, also red, stuttered, that he could sleep in the living room. The boy felt uncomfortable and just wanted this situation to end. He rather sleep here alone than be a burden to someone. The mood imminently changed and became serious. </p>
<p>“No,” several people said or shouted and Yamaguchi was kind of happy for the support not only from his pack, but also from their saviours. Suga glared at Daichi and signalled him without using words that he expected him to solve the problem and make sure that Yamaguchi had a place to sleep. Daichi shivered under the stare and made a mental note to never get on Sugawaras bad side. But how should he convince Tsukishima to share his bed with one of the guests? He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Tanaka. </p>
<p>“Tsukishima Kei, you can host one of our guests, or I’ll make Tanaka sleep with you.” Daichis voice was like a knife cutting through the uncomfortable mood. Narita and Kinoshita chuckled a little at Tanakas shocked and Tsukishimas annoyed face. </p>
<p>“Come on man, I didn’t do anything to deserve this,” Tanaka whined. He didn't get along very well with Tsukishima. Furthermore he was also looking forward to sharing his room with Shimizu.</p>
<p>“Fine, the freckled one can stay with me, I guess” Tsukishima said, gritting his teeth. Suga sighed with relive and Yamaguchi relaxed a little. The latter smiled shyly at the tall boy that still leaned against the wall. He would try his best, not to annoy him even further. The mood became more relaxing now that almost everyone had a bed to sleep in. </p>
<p>“That means your with me,” the Alpha said and smirked, Suga grazed him with a wink. Everyone chuckled at the interaction, it made them all feel pleasant and safe and at home. Suga grinned at Daichi, a little embarrassed but mostly grateful and happy. Happy that his pack found shelter and happy that Daichi would look after him. He couldn’t deny that the boy with the short dark hair was his type, not only his looks but also his character was to the Omegas liking. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt strange but he was to exhausted to think about these unknown feelings. </p>
<p>Daichi proved that he was good at giving instructions. He gave every house resident a task and they all scattered to accomplish them as fast as possible. While Tanaka and Ennoshita – who came back to the living room telling the Omega pack, that Yachi refused to take a bath without them – carried the mattress from Ennoshitas room to Tanakas, Nariata and Kinoshita finished preparing the meal. </p>
<p>The guests all went to bath together. It was a clean room filled with hot steam. There was a big tube that could fit several people. Yachi already sat in the water, when the others arrived. </p>
<p>“Hi Sweety,” Suga coaxed and the young girl smiled a little. </p>
<p>“Ennoshita told us, you didn’t want to bath without us,” he continued and undressed at the same time.<br/>
Yachi nodded a little and than answered: “It felt weird to be naked in front of a stranger and being alone with him in the bath,” she admitted and her voice was barley audible. </p>
<p>“But it didn’t do anything . . . inappropriate?” Asahi followed up, his head was already full of scary scenarios and unwanted thoughts. Yachi shook her head and told them, that Ennoshita had been really gentle but she had felt embarrassed and so helpless and vulnerable. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry we are here for you,” Shimizu told her and entered the tub.  </p>
<p>Asahi helped a really tired Yachi to wash her hair and get dressed in a pyjama form Noya. It was bright and had something written on it, but the writing was so messy, that none of them could read it. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and after Asahi opened it, Ennoshitas head appeared. </p>
<p>“Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to ask if Yachi has already bathed and would like to go to bed,” the black-haired boy looked at the blond girl in Nishinoyas nightwear and smiled at her. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. You can also stay with your pack, I just wanted to offer to take you to the room so you can get to bed as soon as possible,” he explained. Yachis glassy eyes wandered from one to the other. </p>
<p>“You can go if you want, I trust him,” Suga said to encourage Yachi, she really needed the rest so her fever would break soon. </p>
<p>“I will be with you later,” Shimizu promised and gave the other girl a fond smile. Yachi nodded and took a staggering step towards the door. Ennoshita wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor. Yachi nestled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. </p>
<p>“If you need us, you can tell Ennoshita and we will come as fast as possible,” Asahi told the Omega and bend down to kiss Yachis forehead.<br/>
“Good night,” whispered the blond girl and was almost asleep before Ennoshita left the room. The pack felt relieved to know that Ennoshita would take care of Yachi.</p>
<p>Suga got into the big bathtub next to Shimizu who tried to control her breath.<br/>
“How is your coughing?” he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders, the steam in the bathroom irritated her throat and lung, it was hard not to cough. She took wash-cloth and started to clean herself. Suga followed her example.</p>
<p>“If that weird buzz-cut tries anything funny, just scream and I’ll come and beat him up,” Suga promised and made a fist. Shimizu chuckled, imagining Suga beating up Tanaka, and started coughing. </p>
<p>“I will also protect you,” Asahi said and joined them in the tub, the wound on his arm stung in the hot water and he was careful when he cleaned it. There was a whimper from behind them and they all turn their heads to see Yamaguchi standing there, only wearing a towel and looking lost.</p>
<p>“Come here Yams, come join us,” Suga invited the young boy with freckles. Yamaguchis face lid up and he smiled brightly. Without wasting another second he joined them and snuggled into Sugas arms. The moment felt wholesome and none of them wanted it to end. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we won’t leave you behind. You belong with us, you are part of this,” Suga assured Yamaguchi, knowing that his greatest fear was to be rejected by the people that were important to him, to be left behind. </p>
<p>“If that snobby tall boy is mean, you can still join Yachi and me. I don’t mind sharing the bed with you and Yachi, even if it will be pretty cramped,” Shimizu told the freckled boy and tousled his dark greenish hair.</p>
<p>“Or you change places with me,” Asahi said, grinning at the smaller boy. Tsukishima would probably curse if he had to share his bed with a giant like Asahi. Even though Tsukishima was taller than Asahi, the latter was boarder, sharing a bed would be uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Or . . .” Suga paused, thinking about something, that would ease Yamaguchis mind and make him laugh, “I’ll make Daichi give him a really bad punishment tomorrow.” They all giggle at the thought of Daichi shouting at Tsukishima and giving him some sort of punishment but then Shimizu had to cough again. It broke the cosy atmosphere and reminded them, that it was late and they should finish their bath quickly. Yamaguchi helped Asahi to get the soap out of his hair while Suga and Shimizu already left the tube.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys, I appreciate your concerns,” Yamaguchi said and they all gave him a fond smile. He didn’t know his own worth, they thought and that was sad.<br/>
All four finished their bath and got dressed in borrowed clothes. </p>
<p>“I think mine are from the buzz-cut,” Yamaguchi said, while pulling a long-sleeved shirt over his head. </p>
<p>“You mean Tanaka?” Suga wanted to know but Yamaguchi shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, not the loud and annoying one. The other one who destroyed the bed because . . .” the Omega grew silent and his freckles were joined by a pink blush.</p>
<p>“His name is Narita, or?” Asahi asked and tried to distracted everyone from the fact that some of the house’s residents were horny teenagers. </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s his name,” Yamaguchi said and smiled at Asahi. The tall bearded Alpha knew that his clothes were from Tsukishima, because that was what Nishinoya had arranged and the other boys were all to small. Suga sniffed the top he was wearing and smiled a little. </p>
<p>“I think this is Daichis,” he said softly. The Omega didn’t know why, but he liked the dark haired boy. His three companions smiled when they saw the look on his face. </p>
<p>“I hope mine aren’t Tanakas, he might get a nosebleed, when he sees me in his clothes,” Shimizu sighed. The boys burst into laughter at her comment. The bath had improved their mood and when they stepped out of the bathroom they could smell dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dadummm . . .  and I didn't name the chapter after a song. I really tried but none of the songs I found sounded right, so I ended up naming the chapter after its content ;) </p>
<p>If you wanna nominate a song that should have been the title of this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. Same goes for old and new chapters - I love music and love to discover new songs.</p>
<p>Teaser: The next chapter(s) will focus on the first nights of the boys and girls, not in a sexual way ;) They will focus on the different pairings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tears for Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the hot bath, the "Omega"-Pack wants nothing more than to eat in peace, but dinner is not as peaceful as they had hoped it would be</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Guys and Girls, </p>
<p>it took me FOREVER to finish this chapter! I had a rough sketch of it since halve a month ago but I didn't really liked it and I am not satisfied with this chapter but I don't know what to change so I decided to just post it . . . . </p>
<p>Hope you like it! <br/>And I wish you all a happy new year 2021! Without Corona - hopefully!</p>
<p>Greetings your Lilo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is Yachi?” the silver-haired boy asked when he entered the kitchen and Kinoshita needed a moment to remember his name – Sugawara was it, right? The boy with light brown spiky hair stopped cleaning the plates and looked at the fellow Omega.</p>
<p>“Ennoshita helped her eat and already put her to bed,” Kinoshita answered and gave the older boy a soft smile. Next to Suga appeared the boy with freckles. Kinoshita found it a little weird to see him in his boyfriends pyjama. His inner Omega wanted to be jealous but he shoved that silly thought away. There was no reason to be jealous at all, the clothes were only borrowed to Yamaguchi because the boy and Narita had about the same height.  </p>
<p>“If you’re hungry you can sit down and eat. I think the others will bath first but you don’t have to wait for them,” Kinoshita offered, because the guests stood in the door frame, unsure what to do. <br/>It was weird to have overnight guests and even weirder that they were so shy and easily scared. If there were guests in the mansion, it was the family of someone and there was always an open and friendly atmosphere. <br/>Tanaka's sister was the most frequent guest, she came for dinner and brought food and drinks from her parents' inn. Her parents also send some new clothes for the boys. Ukai would produce a bottle of alcohol from somewhere and they would drink until they passed out. Tanaka would put his sister into his bed and sleep on the couch or with Noya while Daichi would somehow manage to take Ukai to bed. The next morning both adults would be hung over and grumpy and Seako would leave after lunch, promising she would be back soon. But this group of guests wasn’t Seako or family, they wouldn’t take what they needed or initiate something and Kinsohita assumed they wouldn’t even ask. So he would have to be a good host and offer them everything they might need. </p>
<p>The large table was covered with bowls filled with steaming potatoes, fried chicken, steamed vegetables, bread, soup and other things. It looked really delicious and it smelled awesome. <br/>Suga, Shimizu, Asahi and Yamaguchi didn’t need a second invitation. The last real meal the group had was almost a week ago. The four strangers sat down at the table and started to eat, Kinoshita sat down opposite of them. He asked them, if they needed anything else, if they liked the food, and he also asked them for their names again. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I am really bad with names, maybe that’s the reason my parents left me here,” he joked but the others looked at him almost with horror in their eyes. Kinoshita choked on his own laugh when he noticed the worried looks. Okay, why did the mood change so dramatically?, he asked himself, he meant it as a joke, maybe they didn’t have the same humour as him?</p>
<p>“That was a joke,” Kinoshita clarified and laughed awkwardly, hoping the mood would get better. Asahi relaxed noticeable and Shimizu stopped staring at him. Only Yamaguchis face grew darker, the boy clenched his teeth before he opened his mouth and dropped the bomb on Kinoshita.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a relief. My parents sold me to a brothel, because they didn’t want me any more,” Yamaguchi murmured and took another bite, his hand gripping the spoon tightly. Kinoshita swallowed hardly. Yamaguchi tone was emotionless and that scared Kinoshita greatly. He wished the others were here to help him out of this situation, but his wish was not granted. Daichi was so much better with this kind of situations. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya handled awkward situations better than him. Kinoshita started to panic. </p>
<p>“Oh my god! . . . I am so sorry,” he said and noticed tears in the eyes of the freckled boy. Well that went well, Kinoshita blamed himself. He already knew they had a shitty past – from what he had seen and how they behave – that had left scars on them, visible and invisible ones, but he hadn’t thought, that something he would say as a joke would trigger any memories. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s just . . .” Suga tried to restore the mood, but he didn’t know how. Asahi and Shimizu stopped eating and looked at each other and then at Yamaguchi. The boy was somewhere else with his mind, at a dark and lonely place. Tears left his eyes and fell quietly down onto the top he was wearing. Asahi, who was sitting next to him, pushed his chair back and spread his arms invitingly. Yamaguchi didn’t response, so the Alpha just pulled him over and placed him in his lap to rock him a little. The youngest Omega tried to hide his face behind his hands. The tears were now streaming down his cheeks and choked sob could be heard.</p>
<p>“We all weren’t as lucky as you and that left deep scars,” Suga finished his sentence, he sighed and looked into the almost empty bowl in front of him. Kinoshita swallowed hard, feeling shocked but also curious and that made him feel really guilty. He shouldn’t ask, a voice in his mind said but there was this other voice that was eager to know what had happened. He was conflicted, but finally his curiosity won.</p>
<p>“May I ask what happened?” he questioned with a small voice, hoping that it wouldn't cross the line. The others hesitated and looked at each other. Yamaguchi had calmed down a little but his face was still buried in Asahis chest. The taller boy had his arms wrapped around the young Omega, he was way to skinny for his height. The room was silent for a moment, only the fire in the hearth crackled and warmed the room. Okay, maybe Kinoshita had messed up and shouldn’t have asked. </p>
<p>“You can tell him,” the shaky and muffled voice of Yamaguchi could be heard and Kinoshita exhaled the breath he held. The others exchanged glances again, as if to determine who should speak. In the end all eyes fell on the oldest Omega in the room. Suga took a deep breath and started to talk not noticing, that the door behind him silently opened. Daichi, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita and Narita were about to enter the room, Noya wanted to shout a greeting, but Daichi pressed his hand on the smaller boys mouth to shut him up, sensing that they shouldn’t disturb whatever Sugawara was about to tell. </p>
<p>“The short version is, that I was sold to a brothel after I lost . . . something like my family. That’s where I met Takeda, the unconscious man, who your mentor looks after. He and his sister . . .” his eyes filled with tears and he had to focus on his breathing for a second to keep on telling what had happened. </p>
<p>“He and his sister took care of me. Later Yamaguchi came to us and after . . . the accident, we fled. Yachi and Shimizu came with us, they were from another brothel in our city. . . . and on our way we met Asahi. He helped us when we got in trouble and because he didn’t fit into the place he had been, he came with us. But no matter where we went, people didn’t want us there and we didn’t have money. Somehow we got lost in the woods on our way to the next village and that’s where the rest of your group found us.” Suga exhaled loudly. He felt a bitter taste on his tongue when he remembered that horrible place, the place that hunted him in his dreams. </p>
<p>“Well shit,” Tanaka’s voice behind him exclaimed. The guests turned around in surprise and looked at him. Tanaka looked shocked but mostly sorry and scratched his short hair. The other hosts looked similar, only Tsukishima looked a little uninterested. Suga bit his bottom lip, he felt uncomfortable in this situation, Shimizu felt the same way and fidget on her chair. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, nobody here will be mean or throw you out. I also ended up here because I’m a halve beast and my parents died. You are welcome in this house, no matter where you’re from or what has happened” Noya confessed nonchalantly, striking a confident pose and the tension vanished at once. Asahi relaxed and stopped crushing Yamaguchi in his arms and Suga secretly whipped his eyes to get rid of any tears that might have left his eyes. Noya sat down next to Kinoshita and started to take food from the plates and pots. The others followed his example, expect Ennoshita, who started to boil water to make tea. Luckily the table was big enough for all of them. </p>
<p>“Noya is right, you are all more than welcome here,” Daichi said, glad that Noya had managed to lift the mood. He filled his cup with water and drank it in one go.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Shimizu said and turned to eat again. The others also started to eat, while Kinoshita went to shower. Ennoshita poured the tea and also made hot milk with honey, which he placed on a tablet. He searched through some of the cupboards until he found medicine for coughing, which he gave to Shimizu and then he went to look after Yachi again. </p>
<p>“He is really great, looking after everyone,” Suga admitted and Daichi nodded, but he had a worried look in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Sometimes he forgets to look after himself,” Daichi explained, his eyes on the door where the dark haired boy had disappeared through. Suga took another bowl of stew, it had been so long that he had hot and tasty food. Daichis attention shifted to him and the frown on his forehead became deeper. </p>
<p>“How many bowls have you had?” he asked the silver-haired. Suga blushed and answered that he had four. He didn’t mention all the other things he had eaten in between. </p>
<p>“And when was the last time you ate, before you came here?” Daichi asked. The others stopped eating and watched Suga and Daichi. The silver-haired boy shifted on his chair, he felt really uncomfortable getting questioned again. But Daichi didn’t look away and Suga was sure there was a reason he asked those things. </p>
<p>“Four days ago?” Suga said in a questioning way. </p>
<p>“Four days? What about the bread two days ago?” Asahi asked confused. </p>
<p>“I gave it to Yachi and Yamaguchi,” Suga confessed and looked down at his almost empty bowl. Asahi went pale.</p>
<p>“So you starved the last days?” Daichi concluded. </p>
<p>“Weeks,” Suga said and felt guilty. He hated feeling guilty, there was nothing wrong with sharing his food with the younger ones and it was not like he refused food, he just didn’t have access to any. </p>
<p>“You said you had extra,” Yamaguchi said, he was now siting on his own chair again with red puffy eyes, also feeling guilty, now that he knew Suga had not eaten anything these past days. </p>
<p>“Stop eating imminently,” Daichi commanded harshly. Suga whimpered and flinched. Scared he looked at the boy on the other side of the table. The other boys and Shizumu also tensed. Daichi normally didn’t get angry and raised his voice or at least not because someone was eating a little to much. Daichi sighed and stood up, he came around the table and crouched down next to Sugas chair. Dark brown eyes looked up to Suga in a pleading way.</p>
<p>“Listen, I can’t force you to stop eating, but you will hurt your stomach, if you eat more. Your body isn’t used to so much food any more. This food is actually not the right food for all of you.” He looked at the other guests and than at Suga again, “We should have been more considerate, porridge would have been better. So put the spoon down . . . please. I promise, there will be breakfast tomorrow and if you get hungry during the night, I will get up and bring you food, but for now, you should stop,” Daichi suggested and gently patted Suga's hand. Suga sobbed and then started to cry. He felt horrible, mostly overwhelmed but also ashamed and scared. He wasn’t used to be locked after like this, because he was the one looking after others. It took him some effort to let go of the spoon, to fight his fear that this was the last meal for a long time. Daichi had promised there would be more, if he needed it and Suga trusted Daichi. The dark-haired boy squeezed his hand in a reassuring way and Suga took a shaking breath. </p>
<p>“Thanks Daichi,” Suga whispered, still crying a little. Daichi smiled warm and wished he could hug Suga, but he decided that would be a bit to much, so he just stroked Sugas hand with his thumb. Asahi, Yamaguchi and Shimizu also stopped eating. They hadn’t eaten as much as Suga or starved as long as he, but they knew, that Daichi was right and they didn’t want to upset their stomachs. </p>
<p>“I’ll make some porridge, that can later be eaten or in the morning,” Narita said and got up. Daichi sat down again on the other side of the table and the hosts ate in silence, while the group of guests watched Narita how he took a new pot and filled it with water. The kitchen was silent expect for a the fire and the sounds of chewing until Yamaguchi yawned loudly. </p>
<p>“I guess we should all get to bed,” Tsukishima said, fixing his glasses. Tanaka took his last bite and nodded. After they had finished their plates they got up. Everyone put their bowls and cutlery together so it could be put in the sink. Narita said, that he and Kinoshita would clean the kitchen and so everybody left the big kitchen. </p>
<p>“Can you wait a moment Suga?” Daichi asked when they Suga was about to leave the kitchen. Suga nodded and saw that Daichi got a tray and some fresh bowls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was a soft knock at the wooden door of his bedroom. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ukai said and the door opened wide. The silver-haired boy was standing in front of it and next to him was Daichi holding a tray filled with several bowls. </p>
<p>“I brought food,” Daichi said and entered the room, the other one followed him hesitantly. Ukai nodded to his bedside table and Daichi put the tray there. </p>
<p>The blond-haired man turned back to look at the man in his bed. When he had said, he would look after him, he had not expected . . . this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year! </p>
<p>It took almost the whole day to rewrite the chapter . . . upsis! But now it's done and I hope, I have the energy to work on another chapter soon! </p>
<p>I try to put a different couple/person into the focus of each chapter and am happy for any suggestions but I also know that I'm biased because I LOVE DaiSuga, so they will probably be more often in the focus of the story. If you leave someone out, just tell me and I'll try to integrate them more ;) </p>
<p>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ukai was sitting next to the bed on a wooden chair and looked at the unconscious man on his bed. He heard the boys in the hall and on the stair. At least they were on the way into bed, he thought by himself. There was a soft knock at the wooden door of his bedroom. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Ukai said and the door opened wide. The silver-haired boy was standing in front of it and next to him was Daichi holding a tray filled with several bowls. </p>
<p>“I brought food,” Daichi said and entered the room, the other one followed him hesitantly. Ukai nodded to his bedside table and Daichi put the tray there. </p>
<p>“Is that all for me?” Ukai asked surprised. The smell of fried chicken and steamed vegetables wafted into his nose. </p>
<p>“No, some is for Ennoshita, he is looking after ehh-”</p>
<p>“Yachi” the silver-haired helped. </p>
<p>“Yeah. And he didn’t really eat dinner,” Daichi explained, he looked a little concerned. Ukai smiled softly, he understood Daichis concern, Ennoshita could sometimes forget to look after himself and that was rarely healthy. The blond-haired man nodded and turned back to look at the man in his bed. When he had said, he would look after him, he had not expected . . . this. </p>
<p>//////</p>
<p>After the he had left the boys in the living room to figure out the sleeping arrangements themselves he went to his room. The man was not responding when he shook him softly and Ukai decided that he could not ask for any consent concerning treatment and sleeping arrangements. The clothes the man wore were dirty, wet and a little bloody where the wound from the wolf was. Ukai didn’t hesitate long and undressed the man. What he found was a bad surprise. There were several wounds on the lean body, dark bruises on his upper arms and scratch marks but the worst was the laceration at his head and the bite mark on his neck. A freshly bonded Omega, maybe a month old, if Ukai wasn’t wrong.  When he saw the wound he was confused. None of the other pack members were Alphas, expected for that bearded dude and maybe the black haired girl, but he wasn’t sure about the girl. For a split second Ukai was uncertain how to proceed. He already felt how he became sick knowing there was an almost naked freshly bonded Omega on his bed. He had heard stories of Omegas and Alphas that had tried to flirt with bonded persons and had thrown up because of the pheromones. It was a natural response to ensure that the bond would last and the effect was even stronger with freshly bonded persons. Ukai closed his eyes, he really didn’t want to get involved or mess with a newly bonded Omega but he couldn't just leave the man on his bed be. He took a deep breath and tried to clam down while he ignored the nauseous feeling spreading in his body. I don’t see this person as a potential partner, he is just a patient . . . right, I am just treating him, no dirty thoughts!, he thought and repeated those thoughts like a mantra. It helped, his fear of reacting to the bond left and with it the nauseousness. <br/>When he opened his eyes he was completely in his role as a male nurse, ready to bandage every wound, but first he had to get an overview of how bad the injuries were. There were old bruises all over the man's body and a fresh wound on his arm and, that needed cleaning as well as the bonding bite. Luckily none of the wounds was life threatening or bled much. </p>
<p>Ukai had left the man in his room to get a cloth and a basin with water from the bathroom. Ennoshita was there with one of the girls, the blond one. </p>
<p>“I don’t need a bath,” she said in a small and scared voice. </p>
<p>“You really should bath to warm up, I will look after you,” Ennoshita tried to reason with her, but she was reluctant. When she noticed Ukai, who filled a basin with warm water and took a cloth from the shelf, she became even more reluctant. </p>
<p>“No, I won’t! I don’t want to,” she said but her voice was shaking. Ennoshita turned his face towards Ukai and gave him a pleading look. The boy clearly didn’t know how to handle the situation. Ukai also didn’t know how to get the girl to take a bath but he guessed she just felt uncomfortable in the new environment with a complete stranger. </p>
<p>“Maybe she wants to bath with her pack,” Ukai suggested and the girls face lit up with hope even though here eyes were a little glazed over from the fever. </p>
<p>“Oh please, that would be so nice. Please let me bath with them,” she pleaded like her life depended on it and grabbed Ennoshita’s shirt desperately. </p>
<p>“S-sure, if that’s what you want. Can you wait here, than I will get them,” Ennoshita offered and the blond girl nodded with lazy grin, she was barely present. Ukai’s dark-haired apprentice patted her shoulder before he got up and left the room. The girl leaned against the tiled wall and sighed, her shoulder relaxed a little. </p>
<p>“Hey, blondie,” Ukai called and her unfocused brown fell on him. She inhaled sharply, as if she just noticed that there still was someone else in the room. </p>
<p>“I know you are scared and tired and sick, but you can trust us,” he said in a gentle voice but he could see how she tensed. Okay, that was not what he had intended. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry,” she said and tears started to fill her eyes and she bowed her head. Ukai imminently felt guilty, he was at a loss. Embarrassed he scratched his head and looked down at the frail girl. </p>
<p>“Listen, you don’t have to feel sorry, that wasn’t what I meant! It’s just . . . out of my boys Ennoshita is one of the most trustworthy and gentle. He would never do anything that you don’t want . . . so just tell him what you need and he will do his best to fulfil your wish. You can trust him and leave everything to him, he will look after you.” Ukai smiled at her and hoped that he didn’t seem threatening. The girl looked up at him and she also smiled, even if it was only a little shaky one. Ukai left the bath, so the blonde girl could undress and get into the hot water. When he closed the door, he heard the others coming out of the living room. </p>
<p>The small lamp on his bedside table lit the room bright enough that Ukai could wash the naked stranger. The water was soon brown and muddy. There was another discovery – the man must have been raped not too long ago. There were dark and angry red and purple bruises on his inner thighs. It looked painful and Ukai felt sick again but for a whole other reason. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been to walk with these injuries for days. The respect and compassion he had for the man with messy black hair grew with each second. What the hell happened?, he asked himself for the hundredth time. <br/>Ukai sighed, whoever the strangers in his house were, they had had a rough past. Ukai left the room again to get ointment and bandages out of the kitchen where all the medicine was stored. </p>
<p>When he entered he found Kinoshita taste the food before nodding to himself, satisfied with the taste. The boy with the light brown hair looked up and gave him an unsure smile. </p>
<p>“Do you want to eat something?” he asked and took the pot off the stove and set it on the table. Ukai shook his head and went to the cupboard where the medicine and bandages were stored. </p>
<p>“No, not right now, I first have to bandage the wounds. Where is the rest?”</p>
<p>“Daichi told them to clean their rooms a little and put new sheets on the bed. I think they are all upstairs,” the boy answered and filled a pitcher with water. Ukai nodded and looked through the medicine. He took some bandages and a jar of ointment out of it and put it back into the cupboard. The table was full of delicious food and Ukais stomach growled but he knew he first had to look after the wounds before he could eat something. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to look after our guests,” he told Kinoshita when he left the kitchen with the bandages and the ointment in his hand. </p>
<p>“Okay,” was the last thing he heard before he went through the hall to his room. The man still lay on the bed, but he had turned to the side and curled up. So he was maybe not unconscious any more but deep asleep. Ukai hoped so, because he was no doctor and he didn’t know what he should do if his patient didn’t wake up in the morning. The Alpha put everything on the bedside table and moved his patient, so he could access the wounds. He put ointment on the bruises and also on the red skin of the man's butt hole. Ukai felt kind of guilty about it, because it was a private part to touch but he couldn’t ask for consent. After that he bandaged the arm and also the head, where he found a little cut. Ukai managed to dress the man in new clothes and than sat down and watched the stranger sleep. He was a little proud with himself. Sure he had bandaged wounds of his apprentices or his own, but they all had been conscious and not as frail as the man with messy black hair. Ukai brushed the black hair from the sleeping face and smiled sadly. What has happened, he asked himself over and over again, but there was no answer. </p>
<p>/////</p>
<p>But now, since the silver-haired boy was here, he could ask at least some of the questions. Ukai looked up at the silver-haired boy, that looked restless and tried to catch a glimpse of his fellow Omega who lay on the bed behind Ukai.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to offend you our pry into your business but your pack-mate has quite a lot bruises. Care to explain?” Ukai asked. The boy stiffened and Daichi looked a little concerned but didn’t say anything. The boy next to him looked down onto the wooden floor and the worn out carpet. </p>
<p>“Takeda . . . he tried to protect us from the wolves and got wounded. I think he hit his head when he fell,” Suga said and bit his lip. Ukai nodded, yeah he had thought the same, but that didn’t explain the other wounds. </p>
<p>“And what about the bruises?” he followed up and the boy shot him a short glance before avoiding eye contact again. He crossed his arms and fell in a defensive posture. </p>
<p>“Ukai, please . . ” Daichi tried to intervene, but Ukai stopped him. </p>
<p>The room was silent until Suga took some shaky breathes and looked at the man with blond hair. He was fighting with himself, should he tell this man about Takeda's past or not. Thousand scenarios went through his head, what could happen, if this man found out about their pasts but he shoved them away. The residents of this house had proven themselves worthy of trust. During dinner no one had harassed them or tried to take advantage of them in any way. With a long sigh Suga went to the bed and sat down next to his pack leader. He looked at Takeda’s face, the dark rings under his eyes, the bandage around his head, then he looked at the blond Alpha, who sat on the chair next to the bed. He could see the questions in his eyes, the discoveries he had made but did not understand. Takeda's breathing was shallow, but it was even. </p>
<p>“This is Takeda's story so I will only tell you what the others also know,” Suga decided after a moment of considering how much information he should give the house owner. He looked the blonde man deep into his brown eyes. The Alpha nodded with understanding and both broke their eye contact to look at Takeda's sleeping form. Daichi stood in the room, forgotten by the other two.</p>
<p>“I got to know the Takeda siblings when I was sold to a brothel. I don’t know since when Takeda had been there, I’ve never asked, because that place was hell, the worst of the worst. That’s where he got the other . . . . scars and injuries.” Suga’s eyes filled with tears, he tried so hard not to think about that place, the poisonous atmosphere, the uncaring manager and especially the customers. </p>
<p>“On day everything went wrong and Takeda got bitten and bonded by a customer against his will. We had to flee to avoid the bonding to be completed and since then we are on the run . . . that’s how we ended up in the woods where the wolves attacked us,” Suga had grabbed Takeda's hand and squeezed it between his own two, his eyes were glassy. He looked so scared and lonely that the two Alphas wished to give him a comforting hug. Suga held Takeda’s hand tighter and wanted nothing more than to lay down next to him, to comfort and protect him. </p>
<p>“Promise me, that you will look after him and protect him,” Suga asked his voice a little shaky and he looked at Ukai with determination in his eyes. His fears were suddenly gone and he resembled a mother bear looking after her cub. Angry tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks, angry with the world and the cruel things that had happened. A hand softly touched his shoulder. Daichi had crossed the room and stood right next to him. He looked down at him with his sympathetic chocolate-brown eyes. Suga sighed looking at the other boy and let go of Takeda's hand. He noticed how he relaxed and his fear and anger subsided. Ukai coughed to get his attention.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. I will keep him save and I promise you, you and your pack can stay here until you all recover,” Ukai said with a reassuring voice. He knew there was a lot more the silver-haired didn’t tell him, but he decided that he could wait and ask Takeda himself when he was awake. At least now he understood the bruises and the bite mark. Suga nodded and felt relieved but at the same time very tired. The last bit of energy he had left was drained and he had to yawn. Ukai noticed and send both to be. After the boys left, he was alone again, with a stranger in his bed and cold food on the beside table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shimizu tried really hard to stop her coughing, but she couldn't suppress it. Ennoshita had his hands full looking after both girls, while Tanaka claimed the whole mattress for himself and snorted in his sleep. </p>
<p>Will they be able to find some rest?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shimizu tried really hard to stop her coughing, but she couldn't suppress it. The room was warm and one of the boys snored in his sleep. On the bedside table was a light that gently lit the room and Yachi mumbled something in her fever dream, the cloth on her forehead was out of place. Another wave of coughs shook Shimizu’s body and she had to sit up to calm down again. Her throat was sore and she was so so tired. The door opened and Ennoshita entered the room, he held a basin with water. Shimizu hadn’t noticed him leaving, which made her feel a little unsafe, she hated is when she wasn’t aware of her surroundings. Ennoshita looked at her with worried eyes, he just came back from downstairs, getting new water for Yachi’s cloth. So it was Tanaka that lay on the floor, taking up the whole mattress and snorted. </p>
<p>“Here, drink this, I will get you more after I replace the wraps,” Ennoshita said, and gave her a cup of tea, after he placed the basin on the bedside table. The tea was already cold, but it still felt good. Shimizu drank the whole cup in one go and returned it to Ennoshita. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Shimizu replied and gave the dark-haired boy a soft smile. Ennoshita returned the smile and put the cup on a small desk. Then he tiptoed over Tanaka to sit on the edge of the bed next to Yachi. Shimizu watched the boy swiftly changing the now warm wraps around Yachi's legs and the cold cloth on her forehead. It was undeniable that Ennoshita was skilled in medical field or at least at taking care of others. The black-haired girl tried not to be in the way, which was hard, because she was sleeping in the same bed as Yachi and the floor was full with an outstretched Tanaka on the mattress. </p>
<p>“Where did you learn to treat patients?” Shimizu asked, because she felt awkward to just watch the boy. </p>
<p>“I think most of it I learned here. There is always someone who gets hurt or is sick. The doctor is in the next village and so we have to be able to do at least first aid. Ukai paid the doctor to teach us the basics and she came here for several weeks and we learned the basics. All of us expect Tsukishima should know the basics,” Ennoshita told her. Shimizu tilted her head lightly and looked down to the sleeping Tanaka. Drool from his mouth left a wet stain on the pillow and his sleeping position looked almost unhealthy. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he doesn’t look like it, but he at least knows how to bandage a wound. I think I’m the most skilled now, because the others always come to Daichi or me, if they are injured, so I had the most practice out of all of them,” Ennoshita looked at Yachi and his gaze was so gentle that it made Shimizu feel good too. She lay down again in the hope to find some sleep before the next wave of coughs would catch up with her.  </p>
<p>There was a soft knock on the door and Daichi’s head appeared. </p>
<p>“Hi, do you need help?” Daichi asked and gave a soft smile when he noticed that Shimizu was awake as well. His gaze then fell to the floor and annoyance spread on his face, when he saw Tanaka sleeping. </p>
<p>“No, I’m fine,” Ennoshita said, standing up and putting the old clothes and wraps on an empty tray.  </p>
<p>“You’re not,” Shimizu said, sat up again and coughed. Without a word Daichi entered the room and Suga followed him. Shimizu had not known, that he was with Daichi, but when she saw Suga's eyes she gasped, they were red and puffy. </p>
<p>“Hi Shimizu,” Suga said with a furtive smile on his lips, he rubbed his cheek unconsciously. Suga's eyes scanned the room while he searched for the best way to get over the sleeping baldie to his sick friends. </p>
<p>“You cried,” Shimizu stated and that got Ennoshita’s attention. He looked at the silver-haired boy and then to Daichi. Both looked kind of guilty, probably because they didn’t want to worry the younger ones.</p>
<p>“We went to see your pack leader and to bring Ukai something to eat,” Daichi explained and than remembered, that he had forgotten the food for Ennoshita. </p>
<p>“Ah, I forgot your food,” Daichi confessed and offered to go downstairs and get it from Ukai's room but Ennoshita refused. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to go, Daichi. And I also don’t want to disturb Ukai just for that, he will be grumpy in the morning anyway.” Both boys chuckled a little, because it was true. Ukai easily became irritated and grumpy if he had a bed night – this night would certainly be one.  </p>
<p>The room was now crowded, Ennoshita was tiptoeing over a sleeping Tanaka with the tray in his hand to reach the desk where the empty cup was. He was making space for Suga, who took the invitation and also tiptoed through the room to sit on the edge of the bed. The silver-haired boy imminently felt Yachi’s temperature. Her cheeks were bright red and she must have dreamed something scary because her eyes twitched and she frowned. After Suga had looked after the little blond one he focused on Shimizu. The girl gave him a weak smile and he leaned over Yachi to stroke Shimizus cheek and give her something like a hug. </p>
<p>“You should sleep,” he ordered the black-haired beauty and she chuckled a little but it turned in coughing. Ennoshita who was at the desk looked worried. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you some more tea,” he said and was about to leave the room when Daichi stopped him.</p>
<p>“Stop, you need to rest to. It is not okay that you neglect yourself,” Daichi said with a frown on his forehead. The two hosts starred at each other, fighting for dominance in a battle of stares. Ennoshita just couldn't leave Shimizu coughing, he had to look after her, he was responsible for both girls. But Daichi could be just as stubborn as Ennoshita and he played his card as the eldest. While the boys fought silently Shimizu asked Suga in a quiet voice how Takeda was. </p>
<p>“He was still unconscious or maybe he is just sleeping,” Suga said and yawned. Now that he had seen Takeda and the two sick girls he felt relieved but also tired. The tension had left him and he was ready to go to bed and sleep forever.  </p>
<p>“I will look after them for the time you need to eat in peace, deal?” Daichi asked and Ennoshita gave in. He left the room and disappeared downstairs. Daichi managed to get Tanaka to roll over – he had to use a little bit force, but it was for the greater good – and sat down on the mattress on the floor. Shimizu snuggled into her blanket and looked up at Suga. </p>
<p>“Hey Suga,” she said and he smiled at her. “Could you sing me the lullaby that you always sing for Yachi and Yamaguchi?” </p>
<p>“Sure,” he answered and than he began to sing. Shimizu closed her eyes and felt herself relax. She loved Suga's singing voice and if she wouldn’t have been sick, she would have sung with him. The song was about green meadows and blue skies, about endless fields and dark forests, about clear rivers and deep lakes and about freedom and a place you could call home. Daichi listened attentively, he heard the song for the first time but he liked it and understood why Suga sang it to his younger pack mates, it made you feel safe.  </p>
<p>The song lulled Shimizu into a dreamless sleep, her breathing was steady and clam. She did not wake when Ennoshita entered the room or when Suga and Daichi left, after they wished the black-haired boy a good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a little short but I wanted to dedicate a separate chapter to each of the tandems (or at least that's the plan). </p>
<p>Next up are Noya and Asahi ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fantasies at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noya couldn't sleep. No way in hell would he manage to sleep. There were two reasons, why he was awake.<br/>The first was the beast inside him. During full moons his beast side was the most active and he didn’t know what to do to stop it.<br/>The other problem – and that seemed to be the bigger one – was Asahi. Noya asked himself, how he ever could’ve thought about sleeping next to the big Alpha. Asahi was sleeping like a baby, no tossing, no snoring, nothing that could disturb Nishinoya’s sleep. Still he felt restless next to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Guys and Girls!</p>
<p>Sorry that it took me so long for an update. I had an exam and writers blockade and ahhhh! it was just so hard for me to work on this chapter and finish it. But now it is done (I am still not satisfied with it but I figured I should just post it, instead of trying to make it perfect). </p>
<p>Warning! Smut/sexual fantasies. <br/>I'm not good at writing them, so feel free to give me some advice :)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noya couldn't sleep. No way in hell would he manage to sleep. There were two reasons, why he was awake.</p>
<p>The first was the beast inside him. A short look out of the window, where a full moon shown, made him certain. During full moons his beast side was the most active and he didn’t know what to do to stop it. That was the problem of being a half beast without another beast as a mentor. There was no one, who could teach him about all these changes that happened when he shifted into something between human and beast. During nights like these he missed his family, his father would have known what to do, he was a beast after all. Nishinoya sighed at the memory of his parents, he missed them but they weren’t here any more and he had to live with it.</p>
<p>The other problem – and that seemed to be the bigger one, because Noya was even more irritated by it than he was by his beastialic side – was Asahi. Noya had thought the bed would be a little bit to small for Asahi’s big body but they would manage. Now he asked himself, how he ever could’ve thought about sleeping next to the big Alpha. Asahi was sleeping like a baby, no tossing, no snoring, nothing that could disturb Nishinoya’s sleep. Still he felt restless next to him. When Noya had shared a bed with Tanaka, because they had a sleepover and talked to each other until the moon was high in the sky, Noya had no problems with sleeping. Now the body heat next to him was driving him crazy.<br/>Asahi had one heavy arm over Noya’s upper body, which prevented him from getting up and sleeping in the sofa in the living room. Their legs were a little tangled and the bare skin of their feet and parts of their calves touched and rubbed with every little movement Noya made. Asahi’s feet were the only cold part of the huge teenager which was nice, because the small Omega felt a little hot.</p>
<p>Nishinoya sighed in frustration and didn’t know what to do. He tried to find a different position – which wasn’t easy because there wasn’t much space to begin with – when Asahi pulled him closer, spooning him. Now Noya was caught in a tight hug, Asahi’s face only centimetres from the smaller boys neck. A scent drifted into Noya’s nose, smelling of soap, a little like wood and mainly like Alpha. Suddenly his whole body heated up and arousal rushed through his veins. He desperately gasped for air, which worsened the whole situation because he inhaled even more pheromones, that drifted from the sleeping Alpha into his nostrils. Noya’s beast side was also triggered and awakened even more, which lead to his senses heightening. It was a vicious circle. He felt Asahi’s board chest pressed against his back, the heat he was admitting, his breath on Noya's neck and his legs, that entangled one of the smaller boys.<br/>Nishinoya wondered how that board chest behind him would feel under his small hands, how the bare chest would feel when Noya used it to support himself while straddling the Alpha. In Noya's mind he was touching Asahi’s pecs, scratching him a little, only to feel the Alpha’s hands tighten on his hips in response. Asahi’s breath would be more of a panting instead of his calm breathing right now and –<br/>Oh god, he had to stop! Noya felt really hot and sweaty now, his breathing was ragged and he was so ashamed of himself. He felt how the blood in his body travelled south. How could he think about something like that while laying in his bed with a boy next to him, that he just met, an innocent and kind boy. There was no way Asahi would pin Noya down and kiss his neck, travelling down to his pink nipples to suck at bite them. Argh! It was really hard to concentrate and not think about naughty things. Nishinoya felt his heartbeat quicken even more and knew he had to get away from the Alpha.</p>
<p>It was confusing, that his body heated up so much and that he wished the Alpha would bite his neck and dominate him. He was living with bunch of Alphas in one house and never had felt so hot and bothered by anyone. Why was this one so different? Why was he so drawn to Asahi?</p>
<p>Suddenly it dawned Noya what was happening, he was entering his heat. He wanted to shout and scream his frustration out into the night, but all he could do was clench his fists and grit his teeth. He hated being in heat, it was agonizing and messy and tiring. But the worst thing this time was that he wasn’t alone, he had a guest right next to him, a Alpha to be specific. The situation wasn’t just annoying, it also could get pretty dangerous, if Noya didn’t act fast. The small Omega was sure both of them would regret if they slept with each other or even worse – bonded.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” a sleepy voice asked from behind him. Noya froze and held his breath not knowing how or what to answer. Oh god, what would happen, if Asahi noticed his semi erection? What if the Alpha caught on to his heat and really pushed him into the mattress to have sex with him and bond? For some reason those thoughts thrilled Noya in a good kind of way, which was worrying. The rational part of his brain, that fought against his instincts, told him to get away from the Alpha and avoid bonding with a person he barely knew. He normally trusted his instincts but right now, he knew, that it was the best to listen to rationality.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” was all he could manage. He was to afraid to moan if he spoke, so he decided to keep quit. He needed all his composure to not grind into the large body behind him. The heat was getting unbearable and every movement of Asahi drove Nishinoya mad. His whole body was focused on the Alpha, on his muscular built and strong arms. Asahi was huge compared to Noya so he probably was well hung. Noya wished he could feel the Alphas erection. His fingers would struggle to close around the throbbing flesh but his hole would still manage to accommodate the erect penis just fine. Oh no, his thoughts were undressing the Alpha again. <em>Concentrate Yuu</em>, he told himself to suppress the thoughts of being bred and fucked into oblivion.</p>
<p>“Oh . . . okay, I wasn’t sure, because you were panting and fidgeting a lot,” Asahi murmured, almost back to sleep. Noya was ashamed but a part of him tried to seduce him into giving up. What was so bad about being satisfied by a big Alpha? It wouldn’t hurt anybody if they both had a little fun. Noya bit his lip to regain his focus, he was really struggling to not give in but Asahi didn’t notice any of it. The small Omega took a shallow breath and squeezed his eyes tightly in a last attempt to distance himself from his heat. He had to get out of the room, his body was burning and he wanted the boy behind him to touch him, to explore his body with his big hands and to travel down where Noya's now hard cock was. He wanted Asahi’s fingers to wrap around and stroke him, he wanted . . . Suddenly he felt something new and strange. Something poured out of his ass and he got wet between his butt cheeks – the sensation felt strange. Okay, he really needed to get out of that room.</p>
<p>“Actually . . ” Noya croaked and cleared his throat, “I need to go to the bathroom.” There was a moment of silence, where nothing happened at all and Nishinoya thought Asahi was back to sleep. How could he sleep, while Noya was hot and bothered? Was the young Omega not appealing enough? Noya hated his thoughts, he never had problems with his self worth but now his heat-induced thoughts made him question himself. Angry with himself he tried to move his foot out between the Alphas legs. The movement startled Asahi and the Alpha awoke again, this time completely. He sat up and looked down at the small Omega with his red flushed cheeks and sweaty hair. Noya's wolf eyes looked up at him, the air felt heavy, charged with sexual tension. Noya could clearly see the Alphas dishevelled hair, that fell around his head. He asked himself, how those long brown locks would feel between his fingers. The smaller boy was losing himself in his heat fantasies again, but Asahi didn’t notice at all, instead he panicked.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn’t notice, that I was h-hugging you so tightly . . . may-maybe I should sleep on the floor,” the Alpha stuttered. He felt so ashamed for his actions. Nishinoya was so kind and shared his bed with him and now he crowded the small boy and made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“No!” Noya shouted a little to loud, his face burning. “I mean, you really don’t have to. I don’t mind you hugging me,” he lied, but he really didn’t want the taller one to leave. Because he really didn’t mind the hug, he just didn’t know how to deal with his own reaction to it. Why did his heat have to be so forceful this time and why did he have it right now? Couldn’t it have waited for a week or two? Noya's breathing was ragged and he was attempted to stretch his slender body to show the Alpha what a nice figure he had. Ugh, those silly thoughts again, that clouded his mind and made it hard to think.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I am so used to hug one of my pack mates while sleeping, that I did the same to you,” Asahi said, crawling to the wall to give Nishinoya more space on the bed. Noya didn’t wait a second longer. Now that he was free he slipped out of the bed and was at the door a second later. His beast and omegan side told him to turn around, to undress and offer his body to the Alpha but Noya remained calm and collected. He kept his back to his guest. Even though the room was dark, Nishinoya didn’t dare to look at Asahi. “It’s really okay. I’ll be back soon, so try to sleep,” he told the Alpha and opened the door. He left the room and swiftly went downstairs to the bathroom. At least now his beast side was beneficial, his eyes had shifted to their wolf form and he could see clearly even with the little light that came through the windows.</p>
<p>When he entered the bathroom and leaned against the cold wall he sighed in relieve. It felt so good and cooled him down a little but he knew it was not enough. He still had a now throbbing erection that wanted his attention. Great, as if he had nothing better to do after fighting wolves and walking home and not sleeping at all. A long sigh full of resignation filled the bathroom, he felt like a horny teenager, well he was one. Noya would have to jerk off before he returned to his room and Asahi, if he returned. He couldn't go back if his heat didn’t subside, it would just act up again and again until he gave into his craving.</p>
<p>After a few minutes only sitting there to calm down, Noya decided to use the toilet. He pulled his night pants and underwear down and looked at the mess. Slick and pre-cum stained the fabric and Noya stepped out of it. He would wash his underwear after he had jerked off. The heat still filled his body, arousal washing through his veins and the Omega shuddered in relieve, now he could satisfy his need and didn’t have to be wary of the Alpha. Noya tried to find a comfortable position on the toilet and let his fingers wrap around his hard one. A soft moan filled the room, he lazily stroked his heated flesh and closed his eyes. His confusion about the whole situation distracted him a little but a new wave of heat cancelled all remaining thoughts and his instincts kicked in. He moaned again, this time louder, even though he tried to hold back. There was nothing more embarrassing than being caught jerking off. Noya’s thoughts wandered back upstairs to the well built Alpha. He felt a little guilty but he knew he would get off faster if he fantasized while jerking off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Asahi was behind him again – spooning him – his breath hitting Nishinoya’s sensitive skin at the neck. One arm was wrapped around him and their legs tangled. </em>
</p>
<p>Noya's closed eyes fluttered as he remembered the tight embrace and he licked his soft lips. He wanted the Alpha's heat back, his broad chest behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Noya, you smell so good,” the tall Alpha purred, his hands stroked the Omega's arms and travelled to his shoulders, where he pulled the fabric of Noya's shirt to the side to expose more of Noya’s milky skin. The hand travelled over his torso until it found one of the Omega's pink nipples.</em>
</p>
<p>Noya squeezed the reddened flesh a little and moaned. His hole was dripping wet and his cock was painfully erect but he didn’t want to just jerk off, he wanted to indulge in his fantasies.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You sound so naughty,” Asahi chuckled and flicked over the now erect nipple. Noya was squirming in his arms but couldn't escape the teasing. The Omega needed more and whined, because Asahi ignored his erection. Instead the Alpha leaned in and kissed the slender neck in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>Noya whimpered. Both hands squeezed his nipples and he shivered by the thought of Asahi's lips on his neck.<br/>“Asahi,” he sobbed and wished he was in his bed again. We wanted the Alpha's knot so bad.</p>
<p>
  <em>Asahi distributed sweet little kisses on his neck and shoulder. While he drove Noya almost mad with want, he showed just how much in control he was, not only over his own desires but the situation as a whole. There was no way Noya was able to escape the pleasurable touches and he almost sobbed, as he felt the Alpha’s hip rock into him. He was huge and Noya pushed his hips back, to feel more of the Alpha's dick.</em>
</p>
<p>His skin was warm and sweaty. The moans filled the small room and his own hand slid down his stomach and to his erect member. Noya's slim fingers curled around his erect manhood and he stroked it lazily. It felt so good that another loud moan escaped his wet lips. Noya imagined the hand around him was Asahi's and shuddered at the thought. Oh god, how good would those big gentle hands feel?</p>
<p>
  <em>“You're so good for me.” Asahi’s hand was tightly wrapped around Noya’s length and his other hand had snuck around the smaller’s waist to fondle the inner side of his thigh. The Omega gasped for air as pleasure flooded through his body. Asahi continued to kiss his neck, he was also nipping at the sensitive skin. Noya was grinding back into Asahi’s still clothed erection. He wanted the Alpha inside him, wanted to be filled.</em>
</p>
<p>“Please,” he whined, even though no one was there to hear his plea. Noya's movement faltered for a second. Normally he only jerked off but right now he wanted to feel something inside him. His other hand slipped between his legs and his fingertip rubbed his entrance.</p>
<p>
  <em>A low growl filled the room as Asahi felt Noya's ass once again role against his hard one. “Impatient, aren’t we?” he asked, but Noya could hear, that the Alpha was reaching his own limits. Noya’s trousers and underwear were pulled down and than he felt Asahi for the first time skin to skin. Big hands grabbed Noya’s hip and squeezed him into the body behind him, a shiver ran down the Omega’s spine. He would finally be filled. The Alpha rubbed his erected penis between Noya’s cheeks, teasing his entrance.</em>
</p>
<p>Noya felt the pre-cum dribble from his red head. He wanted to cum but he wasn’t there jet. His first finger had pushed into his hole with no resistance and he had to concentrate on the new and unknown sensation. Asahi's fingers would be so much longer and thicker, Noya thought. But his fingers would have to do. He pushed a second finger inside, spreading his hole wide. The slick dripped from his fingers and every movement filled the room with wet sounds.</p>
<p>
  <em>With one slow thrust Asahi’s length entered the Omega. Nishinoya’s hole was dripping wet, stretching to accommodate the thick cock. Asahi groaned deeply as he pushed further inside. It was so hot and tight.</em>
</p>
<p>The Omega felt light-headed as he thrust his fingers into his hole. He didn’t quite get used to the feeling but he couldn't wait any longer. His aching cock urged him to finally relieve himself. He would try anal stimulation some other time again.<br/>Noya squeezed his eyes tightly as he started to thrust into his own hand. His fingers felt so warm around his flesh. He could feel how he got closer to his climax, his body heating up even more and his hole clenching around his fingers every time he rubbed his thumb over his slit. The rhythm he had build was fast ans sloppy but he knew it would help him to reach his peak faster. Warmth coiled in his guts and he indulged himself in one last mental image.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come for me, Yuu,” the Alpha’s husky voice whispered in his ear.</em>
</p>
<p>“A-Asahi,” Noya choked as he fell over the edge and lost himself in the pleasure. His cum dribbled over his hand and some landed on the tiles of the toilette. The Omega gasped for air, as he stroke his dick through out his orgasm. He needed some time to get down from his high.</p>
<p>While Noya cleaned himself his heat subsided a little and he was able to think about what just had happened. He was used to a more pronounced heat than regular Omegas experienced. Kinnoshita and he talked about it, because they were the only Omegas in a house full of Alphas. It was one of the rare occasions when Noya decided not to hang out with his bro Tanaka and Kinnoshita wasn’t screwing with Narita somewhere in the house.<br/>Nishinoya had been jealous, when Kinnoshita told him, that he only experienced an increase in his libido and stamina during heat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I could go forever, but it’s not like I get consumed by the heat. It’s only that I’m more horny,” Kinnoshita had said and shrugged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Noya’s heats were on a totally other level. He felt hot and bothered all the time and got clingy. Slick would leak out of his hole and the dizziness made it hard for him to concentrate. Heats were annoying and Noya’s only explanation how Kinnoshita’s and his heats could be so different was his status as a half beast. He still called Kinnoshita a “Beta”, just to feel better. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know Betas don’t exist and if you don’t believe that I’m an Omega, you should just ask Narita,” the taller boy retorted, not letting Noya make fun of him.</em>
</p>
<p>Noya picked his underwear up from the floor and decided not to wear it. The fabric was damp with pre-cum and would feel gross on his skin. He sighed defeated, as he pulled his trousers up. Normally his heats lasted three days, but he wasn’t sure if this one would be different. You have the hots for Asahi, a sudden thought penetrated his brain and he grumbled. His Omega wanted, no needed an Alpha, to protect him, to care for him but mostly to bond him and mate with him. And he didn’t just want any Alpha but Asahi with his strong and big built. Their pubs would be healthy and – Nishinoya facepalmed himself. Great, as if being in heat wasn’t enough. He was hosting the tall teddy-bear of an Alpha, he couldn't lust over him any more than he already did. What should he do? He definitely had to get his shit together or the next days would be living hell with a high chance of him getting pregnant. Frustrated he sat down on the floor. Why did it have to happen now, when he didn’t have his room to himself?</p>
<p>There was a soft knock on the door. Without thinking Noya got up and opened the door. He looked upwards into shy brown eyes.</p>
<p>“You sure, you’re alright?” Asahi asked in a small voice. Before Noya could answer, another new heat wave hit him hard and unprepared. He felt his whole body burning up and his dick harden. But the worst part was the slick pouring out of him. Noya whimpered miserably and his knees buckled. Asahi took a step forward and grabbed his shoulders, before the Omega could sink to the floor. He was only supporting him, but the touch send shivers down the younger boy’s spine and a moan slipped out of his mouth. He was immediately in a daze and it was hard to concentrate. In his brain alarm signals came to life, telling him to run for dear life but he was in the grip of his instincts and his rationality was slipping away.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry . . . I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Asahi said, totally oblivious to what was going on.</p>
<p>“I feel so hot,” Noya mewled and clawed the arms that supported him. Asahi panicked a little, not knowing how to help. Heavy breathing filled the room and Noya shivered, another heat wave rolling over him. He wanted to be mated, to let go of all reason and to just get his brains fucked out and his neck bitten till it bled. He opened his mouth to beg Asahi to just take him and mate him and make a mess out of him, but he was to slow. Asahi had grabbed him under the knees and was now carrying him bridal style out of the bathroom through the hall to the stairs and upstairs, where the bedrooms were. Noya leaned into him, placing his hands around Asahi's neck, smelling the man and getting drunk by the smell. It took all his strength not to bite the Alpha’s neck. Asahi placed the smaller boy carefully on the bed. Noya moaned and arched his back unconsciously. His body was ready for the Alpha. A blanket was put over him and within seconds Noya was wrapped inside it, not able to move.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked confused, his thoughts still clouded by the heat.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I can sleep without a blanket and I don’t want you to get sick, you were really feverish right now,” Asahi said, hugging the wrapped up Noya. The small boy opened his mouth, confused and agonized, but Asahi just shushed him to keep quiet and try to sleep. After some time of failed struggles on Noya's side, he came to the conclusion, that Asahi hadn’t noticed his heat. The Alpha snored a little and was fast asleep, leaving Nishinoya alone with his problem. They were spooning again and Asahi hugged him even tighter than before.<br/><em>Great, I am still super riled up and he is sleeping next to me, thinking I’m sick</em>, Noya though and starred at the wall. Would he be able to sleep at all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Midnight snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga woke up and groaned. His stomach hurt, it felt bloated and as if he had eaten stones. Now he was awake again and he felt really sick. When he tried to get out of the bed, Daichi woke.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” the dark haired boy asked.</p>
<p>“I think I have to throw up and my stomach hurts really bad,” Suga whispered, with tears in his eyes. <br/>Daichi reacted immediately.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah another chapter! </p>
<p>The last days I had the idea for a new Haikyuu-Fanfic with Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi as witches . . . I should actually write my master thesis instead of Fanfictions but let's be honest, writing fanfics is so much more fun! </p>
<p>Now enjoy a little DaiSuga and leave a comment or kuddos! <br/>I also did some research -&gt; see the notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga woke up and groaned. His stomach hurt, it felt bloated and as if he had eaten stones. Regret imminently settled in his bones, it was his own fault, Daichi had told him, he shouldn’t eat so much. Falling asleep had been a challenge already and now Suga feared, he wouldn't get any sleep this night. When Daichi and he had laid down on the soft mattress, Suga had tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. His head was filled with the recent events and he was overthinking. What if their saviours only pretended to be nice and than stabbed them in the back? They were all so tall and muscular and Alphas. Even worst, what if someone bonded one of them against their will? It took a little time for Suga to calm his panicked thoughts and he realized, that the queasy feeling in his stomach wasn’t from his sudden and unnecessary anxiety but from eating to much. Daichi had warned him. Suga had changed his position a little and willed his mind to a tranquil place, where he could ignore his fears and his rumbling stomach. It helped and he fell asleep, dreaming of a green meadow behind a small house, someone combed through his hair and sang the lullaby he sang to Shimizu only minutes ago.<br/>
Now he was wide awake again and he felt really sick. Diachi was still next to him and snored a little in his sleep, it was cute and helped to calm Sugawara’s beating heart. The silver-haired boy could feel bile rise in his throat and he swallowed hard in an attempt to push it back, where it belonged. His stomachache had developed into stabbing knives, that forced him to breath in a shallow way. God, he felt miserable, but he also felt tired and annoyed, this was all his fault. He shifted around, maybe laying on the side was better – it wasn’t. A heavy sigh left his lips, when he realized he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. When he tried to get out of the bed, Daichi woke.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” the dark haired boy asked.</p>
<p>“I think I have to throw up and my stomach hurts really bad,” Suga whispered, with tears in his eyes. He felt miserable and was frustrated.<br/>
Daichi reacted immediately, the slightly taller boy almost fell from the bed in as he tried to stand up and get rid of the blanket at the same time. He stumbled for a second before his feet were freed from the blanket and the sprinting out of the room. Suga could hear his thumbing footsteps on the stairs. Only several seconds later he could hear Diachi coming up again. When he entered the room, he held a bucket in his hand. Sugawara felt even more sick, seeing the bucket and reached out for it. Daichi gave it to him willingly and Suga threw up the second he had the bucket in his hand. The bile hurt his throat and his whole body shock. It was disgusting and Suga felt ashamed to empty his stomach in front of his host. For the first time that night he wished he was alone. But Daichi just sat down next to him and started stroking his back and saying calming things.</p>
<p>“You’re alright. Get it out of your system,” the Alpha whispered and pushed his silver hair back. Suga choked on his vomit and started coughing, he felt terrible. The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over and his whole body shivered. Daichi patted his back and made shushing voices, to calm him down. </p>
<p>After some minutes, Suga was sure, his stomach was empty. He felt exhausted and had a disgusting taste in his mouth. His throat hurt, but at least his stomach didn’t felt like it wanted to burst.</p>
<p>“Wait here, I will bring you something to clean yourself,” Daichi said and stood. He hesitated to take the bucket with himself, unsure if Suga still needed it or not. He decided to leave the bucket where it was, even though the smell of puke polluted the air in the room. For a second time, Daichi left the room and Suga was alone.<br/>
The Omega looked at the door, where his host had vanished. He felt tired, as if he hadn’t just lost the content of his stomach but also the energy in his body. The sour smell of his throw up filled his nostrils and made him choke, but there was nothing inside of him that he could get rid of. He had to get rid of the bucket and so Suga decided, he wasn’t miserable enough to just sit there and wait for Daichi to get rid of the bucket. He left the room and went down to the first floor, the house was dark but through the windows came the light of the moon that helped Suga to find his way. Daichi and him met in the hall.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re up?” Daichi said, a tired grin on his lips. The Omega felt guilty for keeping the Alpha from sleeping, but he was also glad, that Daichi didn’t just abandoned him with his own problem. The taller boy gave Suga a glass with water and a towel and told him to rinse his mouth with it. Suga did as he was told and spit the water into the bucket.</p>
<p>“I will clean that,” Daichi decided and took the bucket to empty it in the bathroom. Suga stood in the hall with an empty glass of water and a towel, he felt a little lost.</p>
<p>“You’re okay?” another voice asked from above. Suga looked up the stairs, where Ennoshita stood. The younger boy came down the stairs balancing a basin with water and wraps. He looked really tired and Suga was almost certain, that Ennoshita hadn’t slept a wink since Suga had last seen him.</p>
<p>“Now I’m fine,” Suga said with a tired smile. It was a little white lie. He wasn’t exactly fine but the Omega didn’t want to burden the younger boy even more, he was already doing so much for the Omega Pack. Sugawara followed Ennoshita into the kitchen, where the black haired boy lit a light. The chatted in hushed voices and Daichi joined them a little later. Ennoshita filled the basin with fresh cold water and then started to boil water for tea. He also filled a bowl with porridge and gathered everything on a tray.</p>
<p>“Yachi is awake right now and I want to feed her a little bit,” Ennoshita explained, when he noticed Suga's curious eyes. The porridge was cold but the dark-haired boy was sure Yachi would still eat it. He took some dried peppermint leaves and put them into a kettle. When the water was hot, he brewed the tea and – after a sideways glance at Suga and Daichi – he filled tow cups with the steaming liquid.</p>
<p>“You should drink a lot to get hydrated, it’s more important than food right now,” he said and gave Sugawara a encouraging smile.</p>
<p>“Ah,” the Omega said and blushed red. He was ashamed for throwing up. His hosts had prepared such a nice meal for his pack and he had wasted it, because he had been to greedy. But neither Daichi nor Ennoshita were angry with his wasteful behaviour, they both looked at him with sympathy and a little with pity. Ennoshita left the kitchen with the bowl and the tea, saying he would be back later for the basin and the wraps. That left Daichi and Suga alone in the cosy room. Daichi lit some more candles to give them light. The hot tea burned in the Omegas throat, where the acid vomit had irritated his Esophagus.</p>
<p>“We should also head back to bed,” Daichi suggested after he finished his tea and looked at Suga. But the silver-haired boy only had eyes for the pot with porridge. Daichi followed his eyes and wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Instead, he sighed.</p>
<p>“You just threw up,” he said in a stern voice. Hazelnut brown eyes looked up at him in a pleading way. Daichi had to admit, that he was smitten by Suga, the boy managed to break down his resolve in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>“Alright, but only one bowl,” he declared and watched Suga grabbing a bowl and filling it to the brim. He intervened and took the spoon and the bowl from the Omega’s slender hands.</p>
<p>“I’ll feed you,” the Alpha decided to Suga’s disapproval. He wasn’t a little child that had to be fed and he had learned from dinner, that he couldn't eat to much. The boy’s mouth opened to protest, but the dark-haired boy beat him to it.</p>
<p>“If you eat by yourself you’ll only sallow it down in a hurry and later feel bad about it,” Daichi explained while he filled the first spoon with porridge. For a second Suga wanted to pout but he decided that it would lead to nothing. Daichi was right after all. Like a toddler the Omega opened his mouth to signal the Alpha that he was ready to be fed. The porridge was cold but Suga was still grateful and ate in silence. No one of the two dared to interrupt the tranquil atmosphere by starting a conversation, instead Daichi used the time to study Suga’s face in the light of the burning candles. The Omega’s silver hair looked a little squashed but it was still fluffy and Daichi knew from experience that it was soft to touch. The hazel-brown eyes looked at him and the Alpha knew, that the Omega was studying his face as well. They both averted their gaze, ashamed to openly stare at each other. Daichi offered the next spoon of porridge and Suga took it with gusto.</p>
<p>“That’s cute,” Ennoshita remarked as he entered the kitchen whit empty bowls. Suga’s bowl was already half empty. “Daichi, you look like a professional! Do you often feed other people?”</p>
<p>“I used to feed my siblings at home,” Daichi said with a fond smile and Suga’s heartbeat increased. The smile directly hit his heart and he was an addict. The Omega wished Daichi would smile like that while thinking of him. A little embarrassed with himself, the silver-haired tried to distract himself. Maybe he could get to know Daichi more, the boy seemed really nice and reliable. Furthermore was the silence in the kitchen while Suga ate a little uncomfortable, he felt very self-conscious.</p>
<p>“Tell me more,” he demanded after swallowing. Daichi scratched the back of his head and looked a little embarrassed. But eventually he gave in to Suga’s big pleading eyes and told him about his past, still feeding the silver-haired.</p>
<p>“I grew up in a village two day rides from here with my two younger siblings. My parents are farmers, working hard to provide us with everything we needed. Don’t worry, there was plenty of food,” he laughed, when he noticed the Omegas worried look.<br/>
“Life was good and I loved to look after my siblings, it felt natural. But when I grew older I noticed, I didn’t want to be farmers like my parents. I love them and I know how hard it is to grow your own food . . . . I knew, I could do it, if needed, but I also felt, it wouldn’t make me happy.” Daichi looked a little sad, thinking back at the evening, when he had told his parents, he wanted to be an apprentice somewhere else.</p>
<p>“I told my parents, I wanted to become a guard or soldier. My mother wasn’t happy at all, especially with me becoming a soldier. She was worried that I would get involved in future wars and die on the battlefield. They told me, to wait a little longer and I did, but secretly I tried to gather information where I could go for a good training.” Daichi offered Suga another spoon of porridge. The Omega’s pink lips opened wide and closed around the spoon. Daichi pulled it out of Suga’s mouth and looked down at the bowl, it was almost empty.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about joining Date-Tech Academy. They are an elite troop that is specialized in defence. The Academy itself is independent, they have their own codex and offer their services to different people. The training is very comprehensive and they have a good reputation. I was impressed by their presence whenever they patrolled in the my home town. And they have a great sense of justice, they operate like some kind of legal system and hold trails if necessary. I saw one of their recruits in the neighbour town and was certain to become part of their elite team. But there were two reasons I couldn’t join them, or at least not on the spot. The first was, that I was to young during that time and the other was, that you have to pay for the training. Like I said, my parents are farmers, we aren’t poor but my parents also couldn't effort the tuition. I almost gave up, thinking I had to give up on my dream, when Ukai came to my village. He was searching for apprentices. No one wanted to enroll, because Ukai was a stranger without connections or a reputation. I only spoke with him because he looked exhausted and lonely and I wanted to offer him some food. He asked me who I was and what I did and we had a nice conversation. And as we talked he told me, he was the heir of Karasuno-Dukedom. Karasuno used to be a big fief before Aobai Johsai attacked and destroyed it. My home town used to be part of Karasuno but after the destruction many people moved away, some towns around became independent, others became part of the Tsukishima fief which is part of the Shiratorizawa empire.”</p>
<p>Suga nodded even though he didn’t really understand what Daichi tried to explain. The Omega felt uneducated and made a mental note to learn about the different countries and fiefs and how they changed and developed through time. But for now he covered his ignorance by smiling and nodding, it proved to help in the majority of situations. Daichi reciprocated his smile and continued his story.</p>
<p>“I asked, why he needed apprentices and why he wasn’t hiring people as butlers, maids, cooks or soldiers. He just laughed at me and told me, that Karasuno wasn’t a real dukedom any more, after King Oikawa destroyed it and that he didn’t have the finances to hire people. Ukai wanted to get Karasuno back to how it had been, but he couldn’t depend on protection from the empire and had to fear raids and attacks from Aobai Johsai. So he decided to train young boys to become knights. No one would consider him a threat and he could strengthen his defences and rebuild the dukedom.”</p>
<p>Suga found Ukai's solution interesting and creative. If the neighbouring fiefs or countries thought he was only training some kids, they would leave him alone. The problem was, if they still saw him as a threat. In that case Ukai and his apprentices were in great danger. The Omega’s thoughts were interrupted because Daichi continued with his story and gave Suga the last spoon of porridge.</p>
<p>“The training was for free, only the living expanses had to be paid. I knew that instant, that Karasuno was the place where I belonged. I dragged Ukai to my parents and we both asked them if I could do the knight training. They were not happy, because they feared I wasn’t save and they also weren’t sure if they could pay. Ukai was very convincing, telling them, he would keep me save and that he could make a exception concerning the living expanses. And so I came here,“ Daichi grinned, fond of the memory.</p>
<p>“Wow, I totally can imagine you as a knight. I think you would look good in armour,” Suga complimented and Daichi blushed. The reaction was so pure and cute, that Suga had to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, thanks,” Daichi responded, a little embarrassed ans scratched his short hair. The way Daichi reacted triggered something in Suga, a mischievous side, that he had long forgotten due to his harsh surroundings.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for you to save me someday,” the Omega flirted and winked. Daichi turned bright red and Suga liked how easily he could tease the other boy. Daichi was incredibly relieved, that Ennoshita had left a long time ago with the warps and the basin, while he had talked about his family and how he ended up at Ukai’s mansion. The Omegas eyes twinkled with mischief and he stuck out his red tongue. The Alpha rolled his eyes at the childish actions but secretly he wanted to be childish as well and tickle the Omega until he would surrender. There was a tension between Suga and him and Daichi wasn’t sure what would happen, if they kept pushing the boundaries. He cleared his throat and looked Suga in the eyes.</p>
<p>“We should go back to bed, you need rest,” he suggested and tried to project a clam aura. Suga looked a little disappointed but didn’t complain. They put the dirty bowl away and went back upstairs into Daichi’s room. Suga had a full pitcher with water with him and put it on the bedside table, Daichi had a new bucket and put it on the floor. He hoped the Omega wouldn't need it. A deep yawn left Suga's mouth and he climbed on the bed and made space for Daichi, who followed suit.</p>
<p>“Good night, Daichi and thank you for telling me about your life,” Suga whispered and smiled at the Alpha, even though it was to dark to see.</p>
<p>“Good night, Suga. Sleep tight and wake me up, if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you” Suga answered and hoped to sleep in peace for the rest of the night. Both boys breath became shallow and soon they were sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi had toughed he could sleep trough the rest of the night but the boy next to him was restless. Suga was awake again and moved, trying to find a better position to sleep in but he failed.</p>
<p>“You okay?” he heard Daichi asking and stopped his movements. He felt bad, he had woken the Alpha a second time this night. But he couldn't sleep, even if he wanted.</p>
<p>“My stomach hurts again,” he admitted, defeat in his voice.</p>
<p>“Do you have to throw up again?” The Alpha sat up abruptly and tried to find the bucket next to the bed.</p>
<p>“No, it’s only my stomach that hurts, no matter which position I try,” Suga whined. Daichi lit a light on the bedside table and gave him a cup of water. It didn’t help and Suga wanted to cry. He was exhausted and tired and he felt sorry for Daichi who was so nice and looked after him but couldn't sleep because of Suga’s upset stomach. The Alpha put the empty cup back on the bedside table and blew out the candle. Suga felt how the boy next to him lie down again and now that he couldn't see much, the pain in his abdomen became even more noticeable.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I help you?” Daichi whispered, his voice sounded a little nervous. Suga hummed his consent, wondering why Daichi had asked in such a weird way. A hand touched his side, then it moved down to the hem of his top and slipped underneath the fabric. Suga inhaled sharply and tensed. The sensation was cool and Suga’s guts twisted as memories he hoped to never remember surfaced.</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s alright, I will only rub your tummy a little, it helped my sister every time she had a stomachache,” Daichi explained, his cold hand on the bare skin of Suga’s stomach. The Omega tried to push his memories away, memories of costumers at the brothel. He was save here, he said to himself in his mind. Daichi would never do something like . . . like those filthy men and women in the brothel, or at least not without his consent and definitely not during their first night knowing each other.</p>
<p>“Should I stop?” Daichi asked, his hand still on Suga’s tense belly. The silver-head inhaled and told him to continue. The Alphas cool hand felt good on his stomach and Suga felt how is muscles relaxed and before he knew it, the pain ebbed and he had fallen asleep again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I asked myself if you really would vomit if you ate to much after starving for a long time and found following article: </p>
<p>https://www.quora.com/What-happens-when-someone-eats-after-a-long-period-of-starvation</p>
<p>Welp! Good thing Daichi looked after Suga, otherwise the boy could have died from eating to much after starvation. I won't always research medical or other things that happen to the Karasuno pack, so if I write bullshit, let me know (in a nice way) in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Is this how it ends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Iwwwaaa-chaaannn!” the tall Omega shouted as he pushed the door to Iwaizumi’s office open.</p>
<p>“What is it now, Shittykawa?” Oikawa’s childhood friend grunted. He sat behind a table that was covered in books and papers and scrolls. Iwaizumi was working and he was annoyed with the sudden interruption.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa dejected and sad and pouted. Why did Iwaizumi have to get mad every time he wanted to talk to him? </p>
<p>“If you don’t have any request, then leave,” Iwaizumi scoffed, because Oikawa didn’t move or say anything, too lost in starring at Iwaizumi. God, those biceps looked so good in that shirt.</p>
<p>“Ah yes . . . sorry that I interrupted your work,” Oikawa felt bad for disturbing Iwaizumi's work, but he really needed to tell him something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! </p>
<p>It's been a while since I last posted. I am back from the hospital/therapy and hopefully find more time to write fan-fiction. </p>
<p>Enjoy! Kudos and comments are very welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier and far away from the Ukai mansion walked a tall brunette Omega through the corridors of Aobai Johsai Castle. He hummed a little tune and turned left into a well-lit corridor where he went straight to one of the doors and pushed it open with a loud "Bang".</p>
<p>“Iwwwaaa-chaaannn!” the tall Omega shouted as he pushed the door to Iwaizumi’s office open.</p>
<p>“What is it now, Shittykawa?” Oikawa’s childhood friend grunted. He sat behind a table that was covered in books and papers and scrolls. Iwaizumi was working and he was annoyed with the sudden interruption.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa dejected and sad while he closed the door to have a private conversation. He turned, so Iwaizumi could see how he pouted, pushing his bottom lip out and making big sad eyes. It was not fair, Oikawa thought. Why did Iwaizumi have to get mad every time he wanted to talk to him? The tall pretty boy had the feeling, that Iwaizumi was more irritated than normally. There must been something bothering the well-built male in the dark green outfit to make him snap at Oikawa immediately. Oikawa looked at his childhood friend and tried to figure what his problem was. Iwaizumi looked almost like always. His dark spiky hair looked like Iwaizumi had ruffled it, while trying to solve a problem, his frown was deeper than usual but nothing new and his shirt was hugging him tight and nicely around his biceps and chest. If not for the dark bags under his eyes Oikawa wouldn't assume his best friend had any troubles.</p>
<p>“If you don’t have any request, then leave,” Iwaizumi scoffed, because Oikawa didn’t move or say anything, too lost in starring at Iwaizumi. God, those biceps looked so good in that shirt.</p>
<p>“Ah yes . . . sorry that I interrupted your work,” Oikawa apologized and put his hand on the back of his head in some sort of apologetic way. He felt bad for disturbing Iwaizumi's work, but he really needed to tell him something. A nervous but happy feeling filled the Omegas stomach and he felt his heartbeat increase.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was a little to harsh with you,” Iwaizumi admitted and put the writing feather down. His full attention was now on the taller boy, the prince of Aobai Johsai.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I know you get stressed because you just started your job of being royal advisor, but believe me, there is no one better fit to do this job than you are! I believe in you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said in a cheerful voice and walked over to the chair opposite of Iwaizumi. He sat down and smiled at his childhood friend and first love.</p>
<p>“Thanks Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said and gave his friend a soft smile. The Omega felt how he got even more excited, he had great news he wanted to share with Iwaizumi, but before he had to pop another question.</p>
<p>“Anyways . . . I wanted to ask you, something,” he began and wasn’t sure how he should continue. Should he just ask or would it be better to have a little small talk and direct the topic into the right direction to ask the question in the flow of the conversation?</p>
<p>“Oi! Are you gonna ask or just stare into space?” came the ruff but also amused question from the Alpha on the other side of the table. Oikawa met Iwaizumi's stare and decided to just ask what he yearned to know.</p>
<p>“I wanted to know, if you would like to bond with me, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi stiffened, looking shocked and uncomfortable and Oikawa's happy energy deflated the same moment. Oh, that was not the answer he had hopped for.</p>
<p>“We already talked about this,” Iwaizumi said, after his initial shock and rubbed his tired eyes. Why did Oikawa have to ask him this question now? It was not proper for them to be together, let alone bond. Only god knew, what King Oikawa would do if he found out about Hajime’s and Tooru’s intimate relationship.</p>
<p>“But Iwa-chan! I really want to become a pair with you,” whined the tall Omega and looked hurt. He didn’t understand why Iwaizumi didn’t want him. Was he to ugly or to loud? Was it because he wasn’t a typical soft spoken and timid Omega?</p>
<p>“Dumbykawa, you know that’s not going to work, your a prince and I am just some peasant,” was the Alphas answer. Iwaizumi didn’t intent to insult Oikawa or hurt him, but his statement made the Omega angry.</p>
<p>“Bullshit! You are the youngest royal advisor Aoba Johsei has ever seen, you are clever and strong and my childhood friend and I wouldn’t want anyone else to bond me but you,” Oikawa shouted, hands on his hips, a frown on his beautiful face. He hated to argue with Iwaizumi but he would not back down. If Iwa-chan was scared of not being good enough, Oikawa would reassure him as many times as he needed. They both knew they were meant to be together, at least Oikawa was certain that they both knew.</p>
<p>“I don’t think your father would let -”</p>
<p>“Who cares about him? He is an old, sadistic asshole!” stopped Oikawa the pointless statement. He didn’t care for his fathers opinion. His father never cared for him, so why should he listen to this Alpha that despised him for being an Omega., as if it was the worst thing.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t talk about the king in this way and I believe -” Iwaizumi tried again, but was interrupted a second time.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan~! This isn’t about my father! This is about us! I want us to bond, I want us to marry, I want us to be a family,” cried the Omega, in a desperate voice. He needed Iwaizumi in his life – by his side. The Alpha didn’t answer and Oikawa had a hard time not to cry. Oh lord, why had this to be such a problem. Why? They loved each other, wasn’t that enough? Long silence grew longer and longer. Neither of them knew what to say. It was like they knew, that the very next words would destroy their relationship.</p>
<p>“Sorry Oikawa, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“For real?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi nodded. So that was really the end. Had Oikawa known this beforehand he would have never asked to bond, he would have kept silent. But now it was to late, he couldn't take his words back.</p>
<p>“We know each other since we were toddlers, we did everything together and promised never to leave each others side! You promised!” He tried to talk Iwaizumi into conscience. Maybe he would give in after all.</p>
<p>“I meant as friends,” the spiky-haired Alpha put down all hope Oikawa had left. That’s not true, Oikawa thought and he swallowed his hurt. Suddenly he wasn’t sad and desperate any more, he was angry. He hated, how hypocritical Iwaizumi sometimes was, as if only Oikawa saw them as more than friends. He jumped up from the chair and slammed his hands on the table.</p>
<p>“That didn't stop you from fucking me!” the outraged tall boy shouted. His head turned red with anger and he was seconds away to climb over the desk to strangle or slap Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“Shhh! Not so loud! What do you think happens, when someone finds out, that the crown prince is sleeping around,” his childhood friend replied and also stood. He put a finger to his lip and gave Oikawa an annoyed look before his dark olive green eyes nervously shot to the door behind the Omega.</p>
<p>Oikawa snapped.</p>
<p>“Is that really what you think,” his trembling voice demanded to know. Tears filled his eyes as a result of his hurt feelings and anger.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Iwaizumi answered but that was exactly what he was doing, he hurt Oikawa in the most painful way possible and he didn’t even notice what he did.</p>
<p>“Oh really? YOU just insulted me, hurt me! I’m not sleeping around and you know it. I wanted to court but you said ‘No’! I wanted to officially date but you said ‘No’! And I took everything I could get. Yes, I spread my legs, but we both know it’s only for you and now you make it sound like I’m a whore! I don’t care what others might think or say but I really can’t -” A sob made his body tremble and hindered him from continuing. Tears fell from his eyes on his cheeks, he was so pathetic.</p>
<p>“Come on ‘kawa, you’re being overdramatic. Is your heat near?” Iwaizumi wanted to know and stepped into another landmine. That was the last nail to the coffin. For a second Oikawa just stared at him, asking himself how he could have been so blind, how he could think of Iwaizumi as his childhood friend, his lover. All those years, those precious moments together, felt like a lie. The realization hit him hard, but he had no choice but to accept it and live with it.</p>
<p>“Fuck you Iwaizumi Hajime” Oikawa hissed, when he found his voice again. His thoughts were a big chaos. The Omega straightened his shoulders, whipped the tears from his cheeks, turned around and left the room.</p>
<p>“Tooru!” he could hear Iwaizumi’s voice before the door shut with a bang.</p>
<p>Oikawa was so mad. This was not how he had imagined things. This was not what he wanted. His heart ached and he could feel the eyes of some of the servants and royal advisers, that he passed in the hallway, on him. He couldn't cry again, not here, not in public. So he did what he always did, he lifted his chin, straightened up, put on a proud look and the fake smile, that he wore ever since his mother had died or maybe even longer.</p>
<p>In his room he didn’t waste any time and slumped onto the bed. Tears filled his eyes once again and dampened his pillow. He hiccuped and let out a muffled cry. Fuck Iwaizumi, fuck his father the king, fuck his role as the prince, fuck the palace and all the fake people there, fuck his friends that weren’t there when he needed them most, fuck his life. Oikawa felt awful and tired and sad and upset and . . . hormones. Oh why did it have to be like this, he asked himself. Why did the sire of his baby not acknowledge their relationship. Why was Iwaizumi such a dick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A meal and bath for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takeda opened his eyes, with his head pounding and his stomach grumbling. Someone snored right next to him. A part of the Omega wanted to close his eyes again and sleep a little longer, but the growling of his stomach made him abandon the idea. </p><p>Follow Takeda and Ukai as they get to know each other a little better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>This was planned as chapter 11 but I knew I needed to change some things and so I posted the IwaOi first even though I wanted to introduce them later. I hope it's not getting to confusing if we change places and maybe also skip back an forth in the time. If you ever feel to confused, leave a comment and I will give an overview or something like that. </p><p>And now: enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeda opened his eyes, with his head pounding and his stomach grumbling. He felt a soft mattress underneath himself and a warm blanked over his sore body, someone snored right next to him. A part of the Omega wanted to close his eyes again and sleep a little longer, but the growling of his stomach made him abandon the idea. As his tired mind woke a little more, he wondered where he was. His foggy memories luckily provided him with the sight of nearing horsemen before he had passed out. So his pack had probably survived and now they were sleeping in an inn or somewhere else. Takeda smiled a little – his pack was save, that was all that mattered. The man's muscles relaxed and he was about to turn towards his sleeping pack mate, when the person behind him moved. The body next to him was larger than his, with board shoulders and smelling like a male Alpha. For a second he assumed it was Asahi, but when he turned, he saw blond hair and an unfamiliar face. Takeda panicked and froze, his head started to hurt and he felt his muscles protest when the nervous tension spread through his body. <br/>He was in a bed with an unknown Alpha. Said Alpha snuggled even closer towards the Omega, who held his breath. Suddenly he got a headache, like someone smashed him with a hammer in the head and Takeda felt nauseous, his bonding mark reacted instantly and told him to get away from this stranger, back to his own Alpha. Thousand thoughts and questions bombarded his mind, which was on high alert. The Omega was confused. Who was this stranger, was he dangerous? And where was his pack? Maybe the horsemen had rescued them form the wolves but now they were being held hostage? Fear filled the Omegas lungs and he struggled to breath. He had to get out of here, he had to find his pack and then flee. He sat up in the bed to create at least a little space between himself and the stranger.<br/>Panicked eyes scanned the room behind the Alphas board body. Thanks to the full moon, that shown through a slot in the curtains the Omega got a good view of the room, even though it was a little blurry. Takeda didn’t know where his glasses had gone but he was confident, that his eyes wouldn't betray him. The room was quite normal, not really big nor small. There was a table and chair next to the window, crowded with papers. Next to the bed was a bedside table, also occupied with various things. Takeda’s stomach started to grumble, when he saw the empty bowls on the bedside table. When was the last time he had something to eat?<br/>Shaking his head in hopes to concentrate on the most important task (finding his pack) didn’t help at all, his head felt like it was seconds from exploding. Takeda’s trembling fingers reached for his Head and he felt a cotton bandage beneath his tips. He remembered how he had hit his head in the woods. So that’s why he had headache. Sadly the realization didn’t make the pain go away.<br/>It took several deep breaths to calm the pulsating pain and his panicking mind. The Omega sighed and took a second look at the stranger on the bed. The Alpha was a handsome man, built, with blonde hair and pierced ears. His exact features were hard to make out, because his face was partially buried in the pillow and the Omegas eyesight wasn’t good enough. Squinting his eyes inflicted pain to Takeda because it worsened the headache. The Alpha was snoring and drooling and the black-haired man thought he looked harmless in his sleep. But the Omega didn’t plan to test his theory in real life and wait for the muscular Alpha to wake up. Takeda looked at the other side of the room, where the door was. He hoped it wasn’t locked, if it was he would have to search for a key and he didn’t feel confident in finding one in the chaos on the table. But his biggest obstacle was the man next to him, who lay on the outer side of the bed. With a wall in his back and an Alpha in front of him Takeda felt helpless and small. He always felt clumsy – always had – and he wasn’t confident at all to crawl over the sleeping from without waking the Alpha.</p><p>“You can do this,” Takeda whispered and hoped his own words would give him courage. His head still pounded a little, but he decided to ignore the pain – he had to in order to get out of this situation. Slowly he peeled the warm blanket from his body, making as little noise as possible. Every few seconds he looked at the other male to make sure, that he still slept. Carefully Takeda placed one hand on the edge of the bed next to the head of the Alpha, then he swung his leg over. Caging the stronger man between his limbs and hovering over him – but not touching – was exhausting for Takeda’s aching muscles. He tried to lift his other leg over the sleeping body, but his muscles were not ready for the task. Instead of swinging the leg next to his other, his foot got caught and the Omega lost his balance, crashing into the body beneath him and then rolling of the bed an landing in his back. The Alpha was instantly wide awake and alert, as if under attack. It took only a split second, that the taller man rolled out of his bed and straddled the Omega. His big hands grabbing the dark-haired’s wrists and pinned them to the cold ground.</p><p>“Please, don’t hurt me! I beg you,” Takeda whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. He instinctively wanted to curl his body into a small ball and cover his head with his arms, but the body above him held him in place. Takeda had messed up, now the angry Alpha would punish him. The fall had worsened the Omega’s headache a tenfold which brought tears to the smaller man’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh shit,” came a curse from above him and his hands were released. The Omega instantly curled into himself and tried to hide away. He felt how the Alpha hurried to release the rest of his body and Takeda took a shuddering breath. The shock of the fall and being pinned to the floor still flooded the Omegas veins with adrenaline and he gasped for air. Tears fell silently from his eyes and stained his cheeks. Without any control of his emotions, the black-haired male started to spiral into a panic attack. He felt his bond mark burning and was back in that awful room, with that violent Alpha above him. The helplessness clouded his thoughts, because the only person, that could help him – that had helped him – was gone. Forever.</p><p>A soft hand found his back and rubbed it gently. Takeda took a shuddering breath. He hadn’t noticed that he had hold it for so long. The oxygen helped to clear his mind a little. He wasn’t with the Alpha, that filled his nightmares, he was somewhere else and no one was hitting him or trying to force him into submission. The hand on his back was big and warm and so so gentle, as if Takeda was made of glass.</p><p>“Everything’s alright,” a gruff and tired voice said and a yawn could be heard. The black-haired Omega risked to open his eyes and saw the tall Alpha sitting next to him, giving him a tired smile. Takedas vision was still blurry from his tears and his eyesight, but he saw the genuine concern in the Alphas eyes. It dampened a bit of Takeda’s panicked reaction and he felt his body relax a little. The cold floor helped to clear his overthinking mind and also the headache. The Omega didn’t move for some time, only observing the other man. The Alpha also didn’t make a move, he only kept stroking the Omega’s back in a comforting way and yawing form time to time.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Takeda whispered and tried to sit up. The other man gave him a questioning look and his hand left the Omega’s back.</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?”</p><p>“That . . . I . . . ” the Omega stuttered and asked himself what he wanted to apologize for. That he had tried to flee? That he woke the Alpha? Wouldn’t it make the Alpha angry, when Takeda told him, he had tried to escape? His mind started to overthink again and Takeda really couldn't use another panic attack. He lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at the other male through his dark eye lashes.</p><p>“Sorry that I woke you, I didn’t mean to,” he finally said and even tilted his head to show the Alpha, that he was in charge. The other man didn’t look like he was mad to be woken by the Omegas miserable attempt to get out of the bed. An understanding smile formed on the Alphas lips and he scratched his blond head, looking anywhere else but not at the Omega.</p><p>“Sooner or later I have to get up anyway,” the blond’s gaze wandered towards the window but it was still dark outside, expect the moon. A loud grumbling noise caught his attention and his eyes wandered back towards the Omega’s growling stomach. The black-haired male slung his thin arms around his body and his cheeks reddened.</p><p><em>Cute</em>, thought Ukai but he didn’t say it in order to not embarrass the Omega even further. The nauseous feeling welled up a little and the Alpha was reminded, that he had to be careful around the bonded Omega.<br/><em>Just think of him, like one of your friends</em>, he told himself and tried to imagine Shimada or Takinoue instead of the black-haired Omega.</p><p>“I am so sorry,” the Omega said and bowed his head. He wished, he could just disappear but the world was merciless and so his stomach grumbled again and even louder than before.</p><p>“Sounds to me like someone’s hungry,” the Alpha chuckled and stood up. He stretched and his loose shirt gave view to some well defined abs and a line of dark hair running down the middle of his stomach, just beneath his navel and disappearing into his pants. Takeda had to swallow hard. Sure he’d seen many Alphas – male as well as female – in his live but he never felt instantly attracted to them like he did to this one. The bite mark at his neck started to burn, making the Omega look away. He wasn’t here to bond with an Alpha he didn’t know anything about. He was on the run with his pack and this was just a place for the night, that gave them refuge. Takeda willed his thoughts to remain pure and the pain of his bond mark faded.</p><p>“Can you stand up or should I bring something to eat?” the Alpha asked and Takeda looked up with big eyes.</p><p>“I-I can stand up,” answered the blushing smaller man and used the bed to support himself. The pounding in his head increased as he rose and he had to take deep breaths to get rid of the sharp pain. When his headache was only a dull pulsating behind his eyes, he looked into the brown eyes of the Alpha and gave him an shy smile.</p><p>“Then let’s get you something nutritious.” The blond went over to the bedside table and grabbed the empty bowls to place them on a tray.<br/>“Sorry, I ate everything Daichi brought last night,” the Alpha said, looking at the tray and empty bowls with a guilty expression. Then he looked at Takeda and gave him an embarrassed smile.<br/>Okay, now that was foul play, Takeda thought by himself and was quit glad, that he didn’t have his glasses. If a blurry smile of the Alpha could make him all flustered, he didn’t want to know what would happen, if he could actually <em>see</em> the man. The bite mark on his neck burned again. It helped to concentrate but sadly it also brought back his fears. He still didn’t know where he was or where his pack mates were. He would stay cautious, even though the Alpha hadn’t made a suspicious move jet.</p><p>“Oh! Don’t worry,” Takeda said with a small smile to lull the Alpha into security. The Omega wanted nothing more than to leave the room and be reunited with his pack, but for now he could be patient. It was a good thing, that there was no food here, so they had to leave and go to the kitchen. From the behaviour the Alpha had displayed he didn’t seem to be dangerous. In fact the blond had comforted Takeda and been nothing but appropriate, but the Omega had met many people, that had been nice at first and than showed their true, ugly colours. He couldn’t risk to be tricked again.</p><p>“Let’s go to the kitchen and see if there’s food left from yesterday evening,” the blond decided, a small blush on his cheeks and passed Takeda to open the door of his room. Both man crossed the hall and got into a spacious kitchen. The Omega tried to take as much information in as possible. He still questioned the Alpha’s intention. Maybe it was all a facade to make him lower his guard. The other male looked around after lighting some candles and found a pot of porridge on the switched off stove. He turned to the Omega, that inspected the room with big eyes. The counters of the kitchen were almost empty and clean, expect some dishes in the sink. Most of the room was occupied by a big table with many chairs around it.</p><p>“Is porridge okay?” Ukai asked and waited until the other man with messy black hair looked at him. The Omega only nodded in response.</p><p>“Sure, thank you so much Sir,” the smaller one answered and inspected the room again. He looked like a puppy, that was still unsure of it’s new surroundings but at the same time eager to explore them.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so formal, Takeda,” Ukai said and started to lit a fire to heat the porridge before searching for a kettle to make tea.</p><p>“You . . . you know my name?” came form behind him and he nodded. The flames filled the room with light and warmth.</p><p>“Yeah, that silver haired boy called you that yesterday.”</p><p>“Sugawara,” Takeda breathed, so relieved to hear the name of his oldest pack mate. “How is Suga? Where is he? Where is the rest? How are they?” Takeda asked, eager to get some information about his pack. His hunger had distracted him but now he was worried about his pack mates, jet again.</p><p>“I don’t exactly know,” the Alpha confessed and stirred in the pot, so that the porridge wouldn’t burn.<br/>“I left my boys to look after them while I treated your wounds,” the blonde told Takeda. He took the pot from the fire and placed a kettle full of water there. Then he opened one of the cabinets and grabbed box, which was filled with dry leaves. He sat it on the counter and started searching for spoons. Takeda watched him with hopeful eyes, he grew impatient when the other male didn’t answer him, but he didn’t want to get on the Alphas bad side. Said Alpha was now preparing tea and put the warm porridge into two bowls.</p><p>“I’m Ukai Keishin by the way,” he introduced himself as he turned around and placed the bowls on the table.</p><p>“Takeda Ittetsu,” the black haired answered and bowed a little. Ukai pulled one of the chairs out and mentioned Takeda to sit on it. The Omega took the offered chair and sat down. In front of him was a bowl full with porridge and a cup of steaming tea. It had been so long that Takeda had a cup of warm tea or that he actually ate on a table. A small and sad smile flitted over his face and he bowed his head and thanked the Alpha for the food. He also wanted to ask about his pack, but he felt his impatience could anger the Alpha and destroy the comfortable and peaceful atmosphere. Little did he know, that the blond-haired male also burned to ask some questions. Instead they held light small talk.</p><p>Ukai secretly wanted to ask about the bond mark but he knew that the topic would make the other man uncomfortable and he didn’t want to spoil the atmosphere. Instead he observed the Omega as inconspicuous as possible. Although Ukai’s students had picked up the Omega Pack in the woods, Takeda looked as if he had had a good upbringing. His table manners made even Tsukishima look like a klutz. There was a certain elegance there and Ukai found himself openly starring at his counterpart.<br/>They finished eating and Ukai looked at the clock. It was early morning, the sun would rise in an hour and he knew that his students would also get up in one or two hours.</p><p>“There is still some time before my students wake up and start to make a ruckus. Do you want to sleep some more or take bath, while there is no one disturbing you?” he asked his guest, that still looked pale and tired. Ukai wanted to be a good host, maybe the Alpha inside him wanted to prove how good he could take care of the Omega, even though that thought was dumb – the Omega was already bonded.</p><p>“A bath would be nice,” Takeda said, after considering his options. He wished he could just do both, sleep some more and finally get clean again. During his escape his pack and him had little chance to shower, let alone to take a bath. Most of the time they were satisfied with a cat wash or they would use a river, lake or pond to clean themselves, but the water had always been freezing cold and they washed themselves in a haste.<br/>Both males stood and after they put the bowls into the sink with the other dirty dishes – Takeda had offered to clean it, which Ukai declined – the Alpha led the Omega out of the kitchen and across the hall into the bathroom. Takeda gasped at how big it was, it reminded him of the bath in the brothel that he had lived in. A little overwhelmed at the long forgotten luxury the Omega turned towards the Alpha.</p><p>“You really don’t have to draw me a bath, it would be a waste of water and time. It’s enough if I can have a bucket full of water and a small peace of soap,” he said and kneaded his hands. He really didn’t want to be a burden to his host or to be in his debt even though he already was. The blond scowled at him, like he hadn’t understand a word out of Takeda’s mouth.<br/>“I . . . I mean, you don't have to go to any trouble for me . . .”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Takeda. My boys always waste water, it’s no problem. Also I can use the water later to . . . to water the plants or so,” Ukai shrugged off. Takeda nodded in response and the Alpha went on.<br/>“We normally all bath together or shortly after one another,” he explained and started to fill the bath tube with hot water. Both men watched as the tub started to be filled and Ukai grabbed one of the bottles and added some bathing soap, that created a nice smell of flowers and bubbles on the surface of the water.</p><p>“How many people live here?” Takeda wanted to know, while he and the Alpha waited for the water to fill the giant tub. Ukai willingly told him a little about his boys to pass the time.</p><p>“With me eight, all of them male and the majority alpha,” the blond-haired man said and grinned when he saw the Omegas astonished look. It encouraged him to keep going.</p><p>“The oldest is Sawamura Daichi, he was also my first student. He is a well behaved boy how looks after the other a lot. I think without him this house would not stand any more. The next students that came here were Kinoshita Hisashi and Narita Kazuhito. Their parents are merchants and kind of dumped their sons here.” He looked into the tube, only a little more water and it would be full.</p><p>“Why?” Takeda asked and started to undressed slowly. Ukai looked up for a second and then decided to look away. Why was the Omega undressing in front of him – an Alpha? Maybe the dark-haired male wasn’t aware of it any more but Ukai felt very self-conscious. He wished he could just flee the bathroom, but that was no option. So he distracted himself by continuing with his monologue.</p><p>“Both of them are an item and I think their parents had enough of finding them, while they make out. I mean they are not as annoying and noisy as Tanaka or Noya, but if they get horny, god help us.” Both men redden a little at that comment.</p><p>Takeda almost had forgotten, that he was with an unknown man, an unknown Alpha. He was looking forward to the bath and was distracted by Ukai’s short introduction of people Takeda had jet to meet, that the Omega had started to undress. He was used to bath in company, it was second nature to him but after that comment he felt self-conscious. Well it was kind of to late for that, because he was only in his underwear now. To his relief, the other kept talking after a few seconds of awkward silence.</p><p>“Well . . . Tanaka Ryunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu came a little later. Tanaka’s parents have a tavern in the next village and looked after Nishinoya after his parents passed away. I think the Tanaka’s thought Noya would be saver staying here with me and Tanaka decided to come too. I also think both of them got into a lot of trouble and Tanaka’s parents had enough.”</p><p>Ukai turned off the water and looked at the Omega – big mistake. His eyes widened when he took in the slender frame of the Omega. The Alpha could see what the black-haired man had gone through even better than last night, when he had cleaned him on his bed. The bandage on his arm and head, the bruises and scratches all over his body, the missing softness and curves. It was clear that the man had lost some weight during his unpleasant journey. But the Alpha’s instincts still flared when he saw the Omega in nothing but his underwear. It still was an Omega, abandon from his mate. Ukai tasted bile rise in his throat and averted his gaze. He really should stop getting aroused from the Omega. He wasn’t even his type.<br/>Ukai preferred pretty, big breasted female Omegas that played hard to get. He probably was just horny, that must be it. The Alpha stood up and made space so Takeda could enter the tub. He turned towards the door and tried to remember when he last got laid. He couldn't remember. It probably had been before Tsukishima became his apprentice. <em>Oh god, I must be totally sexually frustrated</em>, Ukai concluded. What had he become?</p><p>While Ukai had a little panic attack because of his sex life or rather his lack of it, Takeda also spiralled into his own catastrophic thoughts. The black-haired male had noticed the interested glances the Alpha gave him. His inner Omega was exhilarated by the attention the other male gave him. Thoughts like: <em>even as a bonded Omega I am desirable</em>, crossed his mind and Takeda was a little afraid of himself. He never had felt that way before and it distracted him greatly. It also made his bond mark act up again. The Omega didn’t want to look like a slut in the eyes of his host but he also didn’t want to be a prude. Therefore, he decided to bathe whether Ukai would stay or not.<br/>He was now fully undressed and felt exposed, even though the Alpha had turned towards the door. As fast as possible he got into the tub. The Omega sighed when his sore muscles descended into the hot water and then he hissed, because his wound on the arm stung.</p><p>“Does it hurt a lot?” Ukai asked with worry in his voice. There was a weird tension in the room. Takeda shock his head, but he remembered, that the Alpha couldn’t see him. So he cleared his throat and said: “It’s not that bad, but thanks”. Silence filled the bathroom and it became a little more uncomfortable with every second.</p><p>“I should leave,” Ukai decided a little embarrassed. His inner Alpha and his imagination had decided to betray him and start a head cinema with very explicit images of the Omega. The blond felt like throwing up as he reacted to the bond mark. It took everything in him to stop the images in his head and swallow down the bile.</p><p>“No, you can stay. Why don’t you join me and tell me a little bit more about your students and yourself?” the Omega just than said. Ukai kind of felt betrayed, was he the only one that struggled from the close proximity and nudity of the Omega? His rational mind told him to get away but some part of him – the masochistic one, for sure – wanted to stay . . . and it won.</p><p>Takeda also wasn’t sure, why he had asked the Alpha to stay and why he had asked him to bath together. Maybe he just didn’t want to be alone, because he tended to remember his loss, when he was left alone. A part of him saw it as a test for the Alpha. If the blond-haired male managed to bath with Takeda without an incident, than he was trustworthy, if not – and the Omega truly hoped that would not happen – the Omega would gather his pack and leave this place as fast as possible. This resolve helped the black-haired man to forget about his desires towards the Alpha.</p><p>“You sure?” Ukai asked and liked his lips and turned towards the other. He saw Takeda’s back, his thin neck with the bite mark and his curly black hair, that was partially covered by the white bandage.</p><p>“Yes,” the Omega answered and turned around. His face was red from the hot water and he looked determined. Ukai nodded and got rid of his trousers and underwear. To cover himself he took a towel and then slipped into the tub, keeping his distance from Takeda to not make him uneasy. The blond took his time to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts that still lingered. <em>Imagine him as one of you students . . . for example Tsukishima – okay not him, he is way to tall and snarky to resemble Takeda, that would be to far fetched . . . Tanaka and Nishinoya are also not a good replacement . . . maybe Daichi or Ennoshita?</em> Ukai thought and opened his eyes. If he pretended Takeda was one of his underage students, it was harder to imagine him in any sexual way. Luckily his technique worked and he could look the other in the eyes.</p><p>After some minutes of silence Takeda asked: “So you have five students? Who are the other two residents?” picking up, where the conversation had stopped.</p><p>“No, the other tow are students as well. Ennoshita Chikara and Tsukishima Kei. The latter only got her half a year ago. His parents are somehow involved with King Oikawa and fear for the safety of their son,” Ukai stopped, realizing what he had said. Wide eyes met Takeda’s eyes and Ukai tried to figure out if Takeda was a threat in any way – not that he looked like one. The blond could probably kill him in an instance if he wanted to, he wouldn’t even need a weapon. The Omega looked at him confused, off guard and harmless.</p><p>“You didn’t hear that,” Ukai said and gave the black-haired man an intimidating look. Takeda looked even more confused and tilted his head a little.</p><p>“Oh,” the Omega’s eyes grew big, when he processed the information and the unspoken threat.</p><p>“I would never . . .” he began, but decided it was better to just nod in response. They were silent again, soaking in the water, not knowing what to say. The atmosphere had shifted and Ukai felt proud, that he had managed to keep his pure thoughts. There was still a weird tension, but it wasn’t sexually charged any more. Both of them bathed and cleaned themselves, sitting there in silence.</p><p>Takeda cleared his voice and bowed his head slightly. “I am so thankful, that you gave us a shelter for the night. You can’t image how grateful I am.” He really was grateful and he felt bad thinking about how Ukai had taken them in, even though he already looked after so many teenagers. He also decided he could trust the Alpha, which cost him a lot of courage.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“No! This is not nothing! You’re doing so much for me and my pack! I don’t know how I could ever repay your kindness,” Takeda said and twiddled with his fingers. He wanted to express his feelings properly.</p><p>“It was like some higher power send your students to our aid when all hope was lost. Like the break of day after a long stormy night. It was so nice to wake up next to you in a warm bed, I felt really safe . . . I mean, I still feel save . . . you make me feel save . . . ,” Takeda struggled. He just wanted to show his gratitude but now he felt like he had confessed. The flustered Omega rubbed his neck and a sincere smile spread on his lips. He looked up to the Alpha on the opposite side of the tub.<br/>Ukai’s brown eyes were full of hunger and possessiveness.<br/>Takeda stiffened, his bonding mark hurt again, telling him to get away. Suddenly he had problems to breath and wished he hadn’t asked the Alpha to bath with him. The Omega knew that look, it was similar to the looks his customers had, customers that didn’t care about the black-haired’s wishes or pleasure. Takeda shivered and whimpered, he wanted the Alpha to stop, to not brake the trust he had just given him. The high whimpers got Ukai’s attention and he snapped out of his stare, realizing what he had done. His mouth opened but the words were stuck, he felt dread and shame wash over him. Takeda didn’t hesitate and got up – he didn’t care, that he was stark naked – and scrambled out of the tub.</p><p>“Hey, wait! I am sorry, really I didn’t mean to . . . Please!” Ukai tried to apologize, failing hard. He also stood and reached for the Omega because he feared Takeda could hurt himself in his blind attempt to flee. Takeda heard the water splashing and how Ukai got out of the tub. His heart raced in his chest and he scrambled to grab his clothes from the tiled floor. A wet hand landed on his shoulder, that made his bite mark burn even more. Tears filled his eyes and his breathing staggered. All his muscles tensed bit he was paralysed, unable to flee or fight back.</p><p>“Fuck,” the other one muttered behind him, as he noticed that he scared the black-haired man even more. Ukai’s hand left Takeda’s shoulder, who slumped down. He became a crying bundle on the cold floor. Shit, that was definitely not what the Alpha had in mind, when he had reached for the Omega. He looked around and his eyes landed on the stock of bath towels. Ukai went over there and grabbed all of them. Distressed Omegas needed a nest, at least that’s what he had learned. So he gently draped on of the towels over the shivering body while he placed the others around Takeda to give him the feeling of being in a nest. Is was a sad attempt, but it was better than doing nothing.</p><p>“I am sorry, I didn’t want to scare you or remind you of unpleasant memories,” Ukai whispered and took a step back. The Alpha was at a loss what was best for the black-haired man and decided to dry himself and get clothed before approaching the Omega again.</p><p>Takeda felt his body covered by soft cotton, it helped him to clam down. He counted till seven with closed eyes and then exhaled. The beating of his heart decreased when he kept concentrating on his breath. It took some time, but at some point Takeda felt strong enough to sit up. Silently and with some wary glances in the direction of the Alpha the Omega dried himself. Ukai looked devastated and guilty, he looked at the floor and tried not to make any sudden movements. They both didn’t say a word until they left the bath and Ukai apologized again. He bowed deeply and hoped Takeda could forgive him.</p><p>“It’s okay, I just got scared,” the Omega said and gave him a tired smile. Ukai sighed deeply and was relieved. Little did he know, that Takeda had lied to him. The black-haired man had decided to deceive the Alpha so that he would not become suspicious. At the next best opportunity, Takeda was going to grab his pack and leave with it.<br/>“I should probably redress your wounds, if that’s okay,” Ukai said when they were about to enter his room. The Omega nodded but his action stopped when they heard voices from the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>